


Etat des lieux

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Etats-Unis [3]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Elle devait réapprendre à faire confiance. Réapprendre à partager ses craintes sans avoir peur d'être traitée comme une enfant ou une idiote. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? [Suite de : Etat de choc]
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Series: Etats-Unis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968532





	Etat des lieux

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Le printemps s’installait tranquillement à New York, laissant les températures négatives dans le passé et couvant la ville de ses doux rayons de soleil. Faith et Bosco étaient ensembles depuis quelques mois maintenant, vivant leur relation dans l’intimité, loin des regards curieux de la 55e. 

Malgré leurs horaires complètements différents l’ancien duo 55-David se construisait ses habitudes au fur et à mesure, s’adaptant à ce qui ne dépendait pas d’eux. Même s’ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble, Faith et Bosco passaient la plupart du temps tous les deux, soit chez l’un soit chez l’autre. Ils n’étaient pas comme la plupart des couples, ils n’avaient pas besoin de garder d’espace chacun de leur côté pour respirer. Toutes ces années d’amitié et de partenariat avaient suffisamment mis à l’épreuve leur capacité à se supporter des heures entières dans l’espace réduit de leur véhicule. Et maintenant qu’ils étaient ensembles ils voulaient profiter de chaque instant pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Si seulement ils avaient su, si seulement ils avaient ouvert les yeux plus tôt, sans doute se seraient-ils trouvés bien avant. Mais avoir des regrets à ce propos était inutile à présent. Le passé ne pouvait pas être changé.

*

Le troisième quart venait de prendre fin et les officiers de patrouilles étaient réunis dans les vestiaires. La soirée avait été relativement tranquille et ils étaient d’humeur à aller prendre un dernier verre avant de rentrer.

« Les garçons, vous êtes prêts ? demanda Sasha en passant la tête de leur côté des casiers.  
\- Oui, c’est bon, lui répondit Davis en la rejoignant.  
\- Pareil pour moi, renchérit Sully.  
\- Bosco ?  
\- Ouais, dans une seconde, répondit ce dernier en refermant son casier. Partez devant, je vais aller tirer Faith de son bureau.  
\- Faith est encore là ? s’étonna Davis.  
\- Ouais, je l’ai aperçue quand on est arrivé. »

Les trois autres officiers échangèrent un regard surpris. En tant qu’inspecteur ils auraient pensé qu’elle avait des horaires un peu plus normaux que les leurs, c’est du moins ce que mettait en avant la fiche de poste. Mais apparemment entre les faits et la réalité il y avait une sacrée différence, d’autant plus que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils la croisaient lorsqu’ils rentraient. 

« Bon, à tout de suite alors, déclara Sasha avant de faire un pas vers la sortie.  
\- Ne traînez pas trop vous deux, on ne vous attendra pas pour commencer, l’avertit Sully.  
\- Ouais, peu importe. »

Bosco quitta les vestiaires à leur suite mais remonta le couloir en sens inverse de ses collègues pour aller trouver Faith, en espérant que celle-ci soit encore dans son bureau. Une fois sur place, il toqua à la porte et passa la tête à l’intérieur. La pièce était vide mais ses affaires étaient encore là.

« Bosco ? retentit la voix de Faith dans son dos.  
\- Ah, te voilà, fit-il en se retournant. J’avais peur que tu sois déjà partie.  
\- J’étais aux toilettes, mais je m’apprête à rentrer.  
\- Les autres vont boire un verre chez Haggerty’s, tu veux venir ?  
\- Okay. Laisse-moi juste prendre mes affaires. »

Bosco se décala pour qu’elle puisse entrer dans son bureau et la suivit à l’intérieur, avant de s’adosser contre le mur. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et la regarda s’affairer. 

« Quoi ? fit-elle en relevant la tête.  
\- Rien.  
\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
\- Je ne souris pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si, affirma-t-elle en souriant à son tour. »

Une fois prête, Faith attrapa son sac et sa veste et s’approcha de Bosco. Elle posa une main sur son torse et l’embrassa au coin des lèvres. 

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. »

Sur ces mots, Faith quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers les escaliers sans l’attendre. Elle venait de descendre les premières marches lorsqu’il arriva en trottinant derrière elle. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter de laisser Bosco sans voix. 

Ils quittèrent ensemble le commissariat, saluant les quelques personnes qu’ils connaissaient au passage et rejoignirent la voiture de Bosco. Une fois arrivée au bar, Bosco ouvrit la porte à Faith et la laissa entrer la première. 

« Ah, les voilà ! s’exclama Davis en les apercevant de loin.  
\- Je te rejoins, lui glissa Bosco avant qu’ils se séparent. Bière ?  
\- Oui, s’il te plait. »

Bosco hocha la tête et prit la direction du comptoir tandis que Faith alla rejoindre leurs collègues. 

« Bonsoir les gars, les salua-t-elle.  
\- Comment tu vas, Faith ?  
\- Je vais bien, Sully, merci. Et vous ?  
\- Ça va bien.  
\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, lui dit Sasha.  
\- Vous aussi, répondit Faith avant d’ajouter : A force je me sens un peu seule dans mon bureau.  
\- Tu sais, si tu faisais moins d’heures sup’ tu aurais plus de temps pour sortir et voir du monde. Et même rencontrer quelqu’un, qui sait ?  
\- Lâche-la, Sullivan… lui ordonna Bosco qui revenait avec deux bières pour lui et Faith.  
\- Relax, je disais juste ça comme ça.  
\- C’est bon, Bosco. »

Faith posa la main sur son avant-bras et lui fit un sourire. Elle savait que le vieil officier ne pensait pas à mal, Bosco n’avait pas besoin de la défendre contre lui. Contre personne, d’ailleurs. Mais elle appréciait qu’il cherche constamment à veiller sur elle. Même à l’époque, déjà, il remettait rapidement en place toute personne qui avait des propos ou un comportement inapproprié. 

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je vois déjà quelqu’un, révéla Faith à la surprise de tous, y compris Bosco. Mais on travaille tous les deux beaucoup, en ce moment.  
\- Deux amoureux du travail, commenta Sully. Au moins vous faites la paire.  
\- Ça fait longtemps ? demanda Sasha avec curiosité.  
\- Pas tant que ça, non, éluda Faith en haussant les épaules. »

Bosco regarda Faith, cherchant à croiser son regard, mais elle l’ignora volontairement. Elle se contenta de siroter sa bière tranquillement. Après ça il n’eut pas vraiment l’occasion d’attirer son attention discrètement, car c’était l’un des sujets favoris des commères de la 55e. Et ça ne manqua pas puisque Davis l’interpella. 

« Et toi, Bosco ? voulut savoir ce dernier. T’as des rencards intéressants, en ce moment ?  
\- On peut dire ça, ouais. Je vois quelqu’un depuis quelques mois.  
\- Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous l’aies pas encore présentée ? S’étonna Sully.  
\- Faith l’a rencontrée.  
\- Oui. Elle est plutôt sympa, d’ailleurs, déclara Faith.  
\- Elle l’est, confirma Bosco avec un sourire.  
\- Donc… c’est sérieux entre toi et elle ? demanda Davis.  
\- Ouais. Ouais, on peut dire ça. »

Bosco et Faith échangèrent un sourire. D’un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait croire qu’il s’agissait simplement de Faith se réjouissant du bonheur de son meilleur ami, mais la vérité se trouvait dans tous les mots silencieux. C’était aussi pour ça que le couple choisissait de garder le secret encore un peu : ce genre de moments, au nez et à la barbe de leurs amis et collègues, n’avait pas de prix. Cela durerait le temps que ça durerait, car ils finiraient bien par soupçonner quelque chose, mais en attendant ils se contentaient de profiter de l’instant. 

« Eh ben bon dieu… commenta Sully. Boscorelli est enfin casé, qui aurait cru.  
\- Félicitation mec, lui dit joyeusement Davis avec une tape amicale sur l’épaule.  
\- Merci. » 

Après quoi les conversations redevinrent plus générales. Ils discutèrent un moment de boulot, avant d’être rejoint par les autres membres de Camelot. Tout de suite l’ambiance fut plus animée, les discussions se croisant les unes et les autres dans un joyeux boucan. 

Bosco et les pompiers se retrouvèrent rapidement autour du babyfoot pour une partie et les exclamations parvenaient jusqu’aux tables où les autres membres du groupe étaient restés. A un moment donné Faith se leva, s’approcha du groupe et posa une main sur le dos de Bosco.

« Nouvelle tournée, tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- La même chose.  
\- Ça marche. »

Elle alla commander et revint avec deux bières à la main. Elle en tendit une à Bosco avant de s’en retourner. Mais elle n’eut pas fait deux pas qu’elle se fit interpeller par le groupe. 

« Eh, inspecteur ! Tu fais une partie ? lui proposa Lombardo.  
\- Ouais, tu vas peut-être relever le niveau de la police, plaisanta DK.  
\- On ne perdrait pas si vous ne trichiez pas ! Protesta Davis.  
\- Tu perdrais pas si tu faisais pas équipe avec Boscorelli, rétorqua Jimmy.  
\- Alors, Faith ? demanda Lombardo. Tu viens donner un coup de main à ton partenaire ?  
\- C’est plus son partenaire, Lou, rappela DK. »

Bosco et Faith échangèrent un regard et l’inspectrice remonta ses manches. Le geste n’échappa à personne et des exclamations enthousiastes retentirent. Elle vient se placer à sa gauche, en défense, et posa les mains sur les manettes. 

« C’est reparti ! annonça Jimmy en remettant la balle en jeu.  
\- On va te renvoyer chez ta mère en pleurant, l’avertit Bosco.  
\- Cause toujours, Boscorelli !  
\- Non, il a raison, répliqua Faith avec calme. »

Davis jeta un coup d’œil à ses adversaires et ricana avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu. Ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce qu’ils venaient de faire. Faith allait tous les massacrer. Même si elle ne jouait presque pas ici, ça ne signifiait pas qu’elle ne jouait pas du tout, et Faith avait un talent exceptionnel au babyfoot. Il n’avait jamais réussi à la battre en un contre un. 

Les piques se mirent à voler d’un côté comme de l’autre à mesure que la partie s’étirait en longueur. Les pompiers ne semblaient pas apprécier se faire écraser par les policiers, et ils commençaient à regretter d’avoir invité Faith à participer. Elle bloquait tous leurs tirs ou presque. 

« Et voilà le travail !! fanfaronna Bosco lorsque son équipe gagna la partie.  
\- Bien joué, admit Lombardo tandis que les autres bougonnaient.  
\- A ta place je ferais pas trop le malin, rétorqua Jimmy. Si t’as gagné c’est grâce à Faith.  
\- A ta place je ne la remmènerai pas trop, Doherty. Parce qu’au final, on a gagné et tu as perdu, rappela Davis. »

Les deux officiers se tapèrent dans la main et Faith leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Ces hommes étaient de véritables gamins quand il s’agissait de jeu. Elle récupéra sa bière et en but une gorgée avant de retourner s’asseoir. 

« Alors ? fit Sacha en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le babyfoot.  
\- On a gagné, répondit Faith simplement.  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours, commenta Kim, dépitée. »

Ça n’était pas un scoop : Jimmy Doherty était un mauvais perdant. Un mauvais joueur tout court, en réalité, et Bosco n’était pas mieux. Kim retourna à sa conversation avec Alex tandis que Sasha s’éclipsa pour se rentre aux toilettes quand les deux policiers revinrent s’asseoir. 

« Merci du coup de main, Faith ! lui dit Davis en se réinstallant.  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Ils vont avoir du mal à s’en remettre de celle-là ! s’exclama fièrement Bosco. »

Il reprit sa place à côté de Faith, et plaça son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de l’inspectrice. Faith le regarda et sourit. Bosco était tellement content que tout son visage rayonnait. Elle aimait le voir comme ça. Faith étouffa difficilement un bâillement dans sa main et décida qu’il était temps pour elle de terminer la journée. Elle termina sa bière d’une traite. 

« Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer, annonça Faith. Contrairement à vous je commence tôt demain.  
\- D’accord, bonne nuit Faith, lui répondit Sully.  
\- Ouais, bonne nuit. Rentre bien, renchérit Davis.  
\- Tu veux que je te ramène ? proposa Bosco.  
\- Je veux bien, merci.  
\- Ça marche. A demain les gars.  
\- Bye ! répondirent les deux officiers. »

L’ancien duo salua brièvement tout le monde puis quitta le bar et grimpa dans la voiture de Bosco. 

« J’ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils découvriront que c’est toi, lui dit-il après avoir mis le contact.  
\- Je t’avoue que moi aussi, répondit Faith en riant. Puis elle demanda : Tu ne crois pas qu’ils s’en doutent déjà un peu ? Je veux dire… ils nous considéraient toujours comme un vieux couple marié, à l’époque.  
\- Nah… répondit Bosco sans hésitation. T’es beaucoup trop bien pour moi.  
\- Bosco ne dit pas de bêtises…  
\- C’est vrai ! Je l’ai toujours pensé, et je pense que les gars aussi. Franchement, t’as bien vu la réaction de Sullivan : jusqu’à présent j’étais pas vraiment le genre à avoir des relations sérieuses. Et toi tu mérites d’être traitée mieux que ça. »

Faith le regarda avec tendresse, puis se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue. Elle n’aurait voulu personne d’autre que lui dans sa vie. Lorsqu’elle se réinstalla sur son siège, elle tendit le bras vers son compagnon et posa la main sur sa nuque. Elle la laissa là tout le trajet, caressant de temps en temps ses cheveux courts. 

« Tu veux qu’on les laisse deviner tout seul, ou tu veux qu’on leur annonce nous-mêmes ? voulut savoir Bosco tandis qu’ils passaient la porte de son appartement.  
\- J’aimerais d’abord en parler avec les enfants, si c’est okay pour toi, lui dit-elle. Et après on verra pour en parler aux autres.  
\- Pas de problème pour moi.  
\- Et s’ils devinent avant, eh bien tant pis.  
\- On devrait parier sur le temps qu’ils vont mettre à s’en rendre compte, suggéra Bosco avec un sourire en coin.  
\- T’es pas possible, tu le sais ça ?  
\- C’est aussi pour ça que tu m’aimes.  
\- Hm… ça demande réflexion, quand même. »

Faith éclata de rire devant l’expression indignée de Bosco. Ça avait toujours été si facile de le faire marcher, mais encore plus maintenant. La vie avec Bosco n’était peut-être pas de tout repos, mais au moins elle ne s’ennuyait jamais. Rien à voir avec Fred. 

« Miss Mitchell, vous me vexez… lui dit-il dramatiquement.  
\- Pauvre de toi, se moqua-t-elle. »

Bosco fit semblant de bouder et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle lui laissa quelques secondes d’avance puis le suivit et vint l’enlacer par-derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« J’ai réfléchi, lui murmura-t-elle à l’oreille. Tu as raison : je t’aime pour ça aussi.  
\- Je le savais, répondit-il avant de se tourner dans ses bras, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je suis irrésistible. »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel puis l’embrassa doucement. Après quoi elle quitta la pièce et le laissa prendre sa douche tranquillement. Elle se mit un peu plus à l’aise, retirant sa veste, et s’étira le dos en bâillant sur le chemin de la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre d’eau et alla allumer la télévision du salon pour jeter un œil aux infos continues, chose qu’elle n’avait pas forcément le temps de faire dans la journée. Lorsque Bosco sortit de la salle de bain, elle alla à son tour prendre sa douche puis alla s’installer dans leur lit. Bosco la rejoignit peu après, éteignant la télévision et les lumières de l’appartement, puis se glissa à côté d’elle. Elle soupira.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en l’attirant dans ses bras.  
\- Longue journée, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.  
\- Courage, c’est bientôt le week-end. »

Faith ne répondit pas, endormie. Bosco sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Depuis qu’il la connaissait il l’avait toujours entendu dire qu’elle mettait des heures à s’endormir, et pourtant depuis qu’ils dormaient ensemble elle semblait à chaque fois s’éteindre en quelques secondes. Un mystère.

*

Le réveil de Faith la fit grogner et elle se blottit un peu plus contre le corps chaud de Bosco. Elle se força à bouger pour l’éteindre lorsqu’elle sentit son compagnon commencer à remuer dans son sommeil. Il n’était habituellement pas un gros dormeur et elle ne souhaitait pas le faire se réveiller avant l’heure. Faith se laissa retomber sur l’oreiller et soupira. Elle aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps au lit, mais le week-end n’était pas encore arrivé et le devoir l’appelait. Elle se redressa et se pencha vers Bosco pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule, puis se leva. Avant de partir elle lui laissa une note à côté de la cafetière, lui souhaitant une bonne journée et l’informant qu’elle serait chez elle le soir même s’il voulait l’y retrouver. C’était le jour du loyer, et elle voulait relever son courrier.

Faith passa pratiquement toute la matinée hors du commissariat à enquêter sur une affaire de braquage. Elle ne rentra que pour faire un point avec ses collègues sur les différentes pistes qu’ils avaient suivis. Puisque Miller était satisfait du travail qu’ils avaient effectué jusqu’à présent, il décréta que c’était un bon moment pour prendre une pause. Les deux hommes lui proposèrent de venir manger avec eux dans un diner du quartier mais elle déclina. Elle irait s’acheter quelque chose et reviendrait au poste pour travailler.

Le téléphone de Faith se mit à sonner alors qu'elle venait tout juste de passer la porte du commissariat. Elle le sortit de sa poche et décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder l'identifiant avant de le caler entre son épaule et son oreille. Elle avait les bras chargés, entre son sac et son repas qu'elle venait d'aller chercher, et les dossiers qu'un uniforme venait de lui apporter, et ça n'était pas du tout pratique.

« Mitchell, répondit-elle par automatisme.  
\- **Hey m’man, c’est moi.**  
\- Emily !  
\- **Je te dérange ?** demanda-t-elle en entant le brouhaha du commissariat de l'autre côté de la ligne.  
\- Pas du tout, je prends ma pause déjeuner. Tout va bien ?  
\- **Oui, rassure-toi. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais un peu de temps pour discuter.**  
\- Bien sûr. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'arriver dans mon bureau et me décharger un peu. »

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte avec son pied, le calme se fit dans la pièce et Emily put mieux entendre sa mère s'afférer. Elle laissa échapper un rire lorsque celle-ci se cogna et se mit à pester dans son coin, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle était en ligne avec elle.

« **Ça va ?** demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.  
\- Je viens de me prendre le coin de mon bureau dans la hanche.  
\- **Outch…** commenta Emily.  
\- Comme tu dis. M'enfin, ta mère est solide.  
\- **J'en doute pas !** »

Faith s'installa à son bureau et sortit du sac en papier son déjeuner ainsi que la bouteille d’eau qu’elle avait achetée avec. Elle l’ouvrit avant de se reprendre son téléphone en main. 

« Comment tu vas ma puce ?  
\- **Je vais bien. Désolée de pas avoir appeler plus tôt, j'ai eu un programme chargé ces derniers temps.**  
\- Ça ne fait rien, du moment que tu vas bien. »

Elles discutèrent pendant un moment, de la vie d’Emily à l’université et de Charlie également. Maintenant qu’ils avaient grandi les deux enfants étaient plus proches que jamais, même si Emily ne rentrait que le week-end chez son père. Le reste du temps elle vivait sur le campus, ce qui lui évitait de faire de la route inutilement chaque jour. La jeune fille lui parla de ses études et de ses nouveaux amis, de ses projets pour le week-end à venir et les vacances. Elle était épanouie. Certains jours, après une conversation téléphone avec l’un ou l’autre de ses enfants, Faith se surprenait à penser que c’était finalement mieux comme ça. Le divorce avait été bénéfique pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour Emily et Charlie. Ils n’avaient plus à vivre dans une atmosphère constamment emplie de tension. 

« **Et toi, maman ? Quoi de neuf ?** demanda Emily quand elle n’eut plus rien à raconter.  
\- Oh tu sais, la routine. »

Elle lui partagea quelques anecdotes en lien avec son travail et lui donna des nouvelles de ses anciens collègues puisqu’elle les voyait de temps en temps, principalement son meilleur ami. Faith lui avait révélé lors d’une précédente discussion que les choses s’étaient enfin arrangées avec Bosco, et Emily s’était montrée particulièrement ravie pour elle. Pour eux deux, en fait. Elle avait toujours adoré son ancien partenaire. Mais serait-ce toujours le cas ? L’aimerait-elle toujours autant quand elle apprendrait que sa mère avait refait sa vie avec lui ? Faith repoussa son sandwich sur son bureau et avala une gorgée d’eau directement à la bouteille. 

« Em’… ? fit-elle soudainement.  
\- **Tout va bien, maman ?** demanda la jeune fille, inquiète par la soudaine hésitation de sa mère.  
\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je te disais que j’avais rencontré quelqu’un ? Je veux dire… quelqu’un de sérieux.  
\- **C’est vrai ? Mais c’est génial !!** s’enthousiasma Emily. **Il s’appelle comment ?** »

Faith ne répondit pas tout de suite, le ventre tordu d’angoisse. Elle appréhendait la réaction de sa fille plus que toute autre. Et dire que cette conversation n’était pas du tout prévue, elle n’avait tout simplement pas réfléchi en se lançant sur le sujet. De l’autre côté de la baie vitrée, le monde continuait à tourner sereinement. 

« **Maman ?**  
\- La vérité c’est que… Je ne l’ai pas vraiment rencontré, avoua-t-elle finalement. Je… Disons que je le connaissais déjà.  
\- **Oh, okay** , répondit Emily sans être plus perturbée que ça. **C’est qui dans ce cas ? Je le connais ?**  
\- Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère, lui demanda Faith en se mordillant nerveusement l’ongle du pouce.  
\- **Bien sûr que non, pourquoi est-ce que-** , répondit la jeune fille, perplexe, avant de réaliser : **Oh mon dieu ! C’est Bosco ?!** »

Faith fut incapable de réagir. Emily était bien trop perspicace. Ou bien était-ce si évident ? Pourtant Davis et Sully, qui les côtoyaient davantage, ne s’étaient rendu compte de rien jusqu’à présent. 

« **Maman, c’est lui ?** insista Emily. **Tu sors avec Bosco ?!**  
\- Oui… avoua-t-elle faiblement.  
\- **Je suis tellement contente pour toi !!**  
\- C’est vrai… ?  
\- **Ouais, bien sûr !** confirma la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. **Il était temps !** »

Faith laissa échapper un rire nerveux, soulagée. Elle ne s’était honnêtement pas attendue à une réponse si positive de la part d’Emily, et de voir que c’était le cas lui faisait un bien fou. C’était comme un poids que l’on venait d’ôter de ses épaules. Elle soupira.

« **Et du coup… ça fait combien de temps, vous deux ?** reprit Emily.  
\- Quelques mois maintenant.  
\- **Donc c’est sérieux, pas vrai ?**  
\- Oui, confirma Faith. On ne serait pas ensemble si ça n’était pas le cas.  
\- **C’est vrai.**  
\- Em’ ? Tu es sûre que tu es okay avec ça ? Je veux dire… Enfin tu sais…bredouilla-t-elle.  
\- **M’man…** soupira Emily. **Tu n’as jamais trompé papa, je le sais. Pas même émotionnellement.** »

Faith resta silencieuse. Tout cela avait beau remonter à des années, désormais, c’était toujours un sujet sensible. Cela avait été l’un des nombreux sujets de discorde au sein de la famille Yokas, et Emily avait toujours été une fille à papa, constamment en adoration devant son père. Elle ne le lui reprochait pas, cela dit. Fred avait toujours été présent pour leur fille contrairement à elle. 

« **De toute façon, papa pourra penser ce qu’il veut, je m’en fiche** , continua Emily sans relever le silence de sa mère. **Ça ne le concerne plus donc il n’a pas son mot à dire.**  
\- Merci ma puce.  
\- **C’est juste la vérité. Il a sa vie, tu as la tienne, fin de l’histoire. Et si t’es heureuse alors c’est tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir.**  
\- Depuis quand es-tu devenue si avisée ?  
\- **Oh aller, m’man !** protesta la jeune fille. **J’ai toujours été la plus intelligente de la famille, et tu le sais.**  
\- Oui, c’est vrai, répondit Faith en souriant. »

La mère et la fille restèrent silencieuse un instant, pendant lequel Faith croqua une nouvelle bouchée de son sandwich. 

« **Tu en as déjà parlé avec papa et Charlie ?** voulut savoir Emily.  
\- Non, pas encore… répondit Faith avant de soupirer à l’idée de l’épreuve qui l’attendait.  
\- **T’en fais pas pour papa** , la rassura Emily qui avait suivi le chemin de ses pensées. **Même s’il réagit mal au début, il finira bien par s’y faire.**  
\- Ouais…  
\- **Et je suis certaine que Charlie sera tout aussi excité que moi d’apprendre la nouvelle.**  
\- J’espère.  
\- **Fais-moi confiance.** »

Emily avait raison. Charlie était un jeune garçon intelligent, il comprendrait. Et puis enfant il avait toujours apprécié Bosco. Il l’adorait, même. Il n’y avait donc aucune raison d’imaginer que ça se passe mal.

« **Et sinon, toi et Bosco, vous vivez ensemble ou pas ?**  
\- Pas encore. Pour l’instant on vit chez l’un ou l’autre en fonction de ce qui est le plus pratique.  
\- **Vous comptez emménager ensemble un jour ?**  
\- Si tu veux tout savoir, oui c’est prévu, lui révéla Faith. En ce moment on est en train de chercher l’appartement parfait avec des chambres supplémentaires pour quand vous viendrez.  
\- **Et pour le bébé ?**  
\- Le bébé ?! s’écria Faith en s’étouffant à moitié. Emily tu es enceinte ?!  
\- **Non !! Relax, maman !!** répondit Emily en éclatant de rire. **Je ne parlais pas de moi !**  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles, alors ? demanda Faith confuse.  
\- **Je parlais de toi et Bosco.**  
\- Je ne suis pas-  
\- **Je sais, maman** , l’interrompit Emily en riant. **Enfin, je m’en doute sinon tu m’en aurais parlé. Est-ce que vous n’y pensez pas, tous les deux ?**  
\- Eh bien, on n’en a jamais vraiment discuté. Je sais qu’il a toujours rêvé de fonder une famille, mais…  
\- **Vous attendez quoi, dans ce cas ?**  
\- Je ne sais pas, admit Faith avant de soupirer. Tu sais ce n’est pas si simple…  
\- **Est-ce que tu veux avoir un enfant avec lui ?**  
\- Em’…  
\- **Aller, m’man ! Je suis une adulte, maintenant. On peut parler de ce genre de choses.**  
\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre, Emily. Et puis… je ne suis plus toute jeune non plus.  
\- **Oh arrête ton char, grand-mère !**  
\- Emily !! »

Emily éclata de rire en entendant la réaction indignée de sa mère. 

« **Non mais je suis sérieuse, maman. T’es pas si vieille** , insista la jeune fille. **Et si c’est ce que tu veux, tu devrais foncer. Autorise-toi à être un peu heureuse dans la vie, tu le mérites.**  
\- J’y penserai.  
\- **T’as intérêt. J’adorerais avoir un autre petit frère ou une petite sœur.**  
\- Oui ?  
\- **Carrément ! Je sais qu’on est plus vraiment présent depuis que papa nous a emmené au Texas, mais…**  
\- Je sais, oui.  
\- **Et puis j’aimerais bien revenir à New York quand j’aurais mon diplôme.**  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- **Ouaip. Tu me manques. Et New York ça me manque aussi. Il fait vraiment beaucoup trop chaud ici, expliqua Emily dramatiquement.**  
\- Tu me manques, toi aussi. Et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, ma puce. Pas juste durant l’été, j’espère que tu le sais ?  
\- **Je sais, maman.** »

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Faith entendit Emily s’agiter de l’autre côté de la ligne.

« **Enfin bref, il faut que je te laisse. Je dois retourner en cours** , l’informa la jeune fille.  
\- Okay. Sois sage, mon cœur. Je t’aime.  
\- **Je t’aime aussi, m’man. Bye !**  
\- Bye. Et Em’… ? l’appela Faith avant qu’elle ne raccroche.  
\- **Ouais ?**  
\- Ne dis rien à ton frère quand tu rentreras, s’il te plait. Je vais l’appeler pour lui dire moi-même.  
\- **Promis. Bye.**  
\- Bye. »

Faith se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira. C’était une bonne chose de faite. Et pourtant, même si elle se sentait soulagée, elle n’en était pas plus sereine pour autant. Sa conversation avec Emily avait tiré Faith de son petit nuage de bonheur pour lui remettre les pieds dans la réalité. Or la réalité était pleine de craintes et d’incertitudes. Jusqu’à présent Bosco et elle n’avait jamais parlé du futur, du moins rien de sérieux au-delà de s’installer ensemble. Tout d’un coup l’avenir lui semblait angoissant et elle ne savait plus ce dont elle avait envie. Et Bosco ? De quoi avait-il envie ? Une discussion s’imposait entre eux, mais l’idée même d’avoir cette conversation lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Faith sursauta lorsqu’on frappa à la porte de son bureau. 

« Faith, tout va bien ? lui demanda Miller d’un air perplexe.  
\- Oui. Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- On a eu les retours du labo, on a l’identité d’un des braqueurs.  
\- Okay, fit-elle avant de se racler la gorge. J’arrive. »

Miller ressortit après un instant d’hésitation. Dès qu’il eut refermé la porte, Faith posa les coudes sur son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Il fallait qu’elle se reprenne. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l’esprit, portant l’espoir que Bosco ne vienne pas chez elle après son service comme elle le lui avait proposé. Faith repoussa son déjeuner, elle n’avait de toute façon plus d’appétit, et se leva. Elle attrapa sa veste et alla rejoindre ses collègues qui étaient déjà prêts à partir. Elle se concentra sur le brief que lui fit Miller dans la voiture pour garder toute autre pensée personnelle à distance. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer, d’avoir toute sa tête pour pouvoir faire correctement son travail.

*

Pendant plusieurs jours, Faith évita Bosco comme elle l’avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, se surchargeant de travail et se trouvant des excuses. Certains soirs il lui arriva même de dormir dans la salle de repos du commissariat. A force les jours se transformèrent en semaines, mais plus elle faisait cela et plus elle s’en voulait. La confusion de Bosco se transforma peu à peu en colère, à juste titre, et il se mit à l’ignorer également. C’est à partir de ce moment-là que Faith se rendit compte de son erreur. De ce qu’elle risquait de perdre une nouvelle fois.

Si elle ne rattrapait pas la situation tout de suite, elle ne la rattraperait plus jamais. Alors ce jour-là Faith prit la décision de sortir de sa zone de confort et d’affronter la tempête. Elle avait affronté bien des situations dangereuses au cours de sa carrière en temps d’officier de police, alors pourquoi n’était-elle pas capable de faire face à celle-ci ? Parce que cette fois-ci c’était personnel, voilà pourquoi. Personnel et particulièrement important. Elle décida donc de rester au poste jusqu’à la fin de soirée pour attendre Bosco. Ce qu’elle n’avait pas prévu en revanche, fut l’orage qui éclata en milieu de soirée. Elle pouvait rester à l’abri, littéralement comme métaphoriquement, ou elle pouvait se donner les moyens de rattraper les dégâts qu’elle avait causés. Elle se tenait sur le porche du commissariat, étudiant ses options, lorsque les premiers officiers du troisième quart quittèrent le bâtiment. Une profonde inspiration fut tout ce dont elle eut besoin pour se décider. 

Faith attendait à présent le retour de Bosco avec un terrible poids dans le ventre. Assise sur le capot de sa Mustang, sous la pluie battante, elle était déterminée à ne pas bouger tant que son meilleur ami n’accepterait pas de lui parler, ou ne serait-ce que l’écouter. C’était tout ce qu’elle demandait, qu’il l’écoute. Elle avait besoin de lui dire tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, le bon comme le moins bon, tout ce qui lui avait traversé l’esprit depuis plusieurs jours. Pas seulement pour eux deux, elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle en avait besoin pour elle-même, aussi. Elle devait réapprendre à faire confiance en amour. Réapprendre à partager ses craintes sans avoir peur d’être traitée comme une enfant ou une idiote. Bosco ne méritait pas tant de doutes de sa part, ça n’était pas juste. Depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, elle et Bosco n’avaient pas toujours été d’accord sur les choses qu’elle pouvait lui confier de sa vie privée, mais jamais il n’avait porté de jugement quant à la légitimité de ce qu’elle ressentait. Il l’avait toujours raisonnée ou soutenue, mais au bout du compte il respectait les choix qu’elle faisait. 

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Cela ne faisait que quelques mois et voilà qu’elle mettait en péril la plus belle relation qu’elle avait eu dans sa vie. Elle s’était tant persuadée qu’elle n’était pas faite pour lui, s’était-elle sabotée toute seule sans même s’en rendre compte ? L’idée d’avoir tout gâché lui était insupportable. Dans sa poitrine elle eut l’impression de sentir son cœur se déchirer littéralement. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois pour dissiper le nœud dans sa gorge et s’essuya les joues où les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie. Faith était tellement terrifiée à l’idée de perdre Bosco qu’elle ne ressentait pas le froid qui s’insinuait sous ses vêtements trempés. 

Bosco quitta le commissariat en compagnie de Sasha, Davis et Sully. Tous les trois marquèrent un temps d’hésitation en la voyant puis saluèrent rapidement leur collègue avant de tracer leur route. Bosco regarda dans sa direction, immobile sous la pluie, et sembla évaluer la situation. Serait-il prêt à marcher jusqu’à trouver un taxi, abandonnant sa voiture devant le poste, juste pour ne pas avoir à lui parler ? Faith baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qui reposaient sur ses cuisses, et se tordit les doigts nerveusement. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu’elle perçut Bosco dans son champ de vision, marchant vers elle. Elle se leva mais n’eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Bosco donna le ton de la conversation.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il avec agacement.  
\- Parler, lui dit-elle doucement avant de répéter plus fort à cause de la pluie : Je veux juste parler.  
\- Alors parle. »

Evidemment. Elle n’avait de toute façon pas espéré que Bosco lui facilite la conversation. Ça n’avait jamais été facile de le faire quand ils étaient en mauvais termes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« On peut aller se mettre à l’abri ?  
\- Monte. »

Faith s’était attendue à un refus de sa part, ou qu’il décide retourner dans l’enceinte du commissariat où ils auraient pu s’isoler dans son bureau, mais pas qu’il l’invite à monter en voiture avec lui. Avant qu’il ne change d’avis elle s’exécuta. Maintenant qu’elle n’était plus sous la pluie, Faith prit pleinement conscience de son état : l’eau s’était infiltrée sous ses vêtements et elle était complètement frigorifiée. Elle frissonnait presque en continue et, bien qu’elle essayât de se contrôler en serrant les mâchoires, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de claquer des dents. Elle ne sut si Bosco la prit en pitié ou s’en trouva agacé, mais dès qu’il s’en rendit compte il mit le contact et activa légèrement le chauffage. Elle en fut reconnaissante mais préféra ne rien dire, ne voulant pas gaspiller le temps que son meilleur ami lui accordait. 

« Je suis désolée de t’avoir tenu à distance, lui dit-elle pour commencer. Puis, comme il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta : Ce n’était pas juste pour toi. »

Bosco se bornait dans son silence, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Elle avait envie de lui crier dessus pour qu’il daigne dire quelque chose, pour qu’il réagisse un minimum, mais ça n’était certainement pas la chose à faire. Pas si elle voulait avoir une chance d’arranger les choses entre eux. De toute façon il ne méritait pas ça, elle était l’unique responsable de la situation. 

« Je veux que tu saches que tu n’as rien fait de mal. Simplement-  
\- Va droit au but, lui dit-il abruptement. Tu voulais parler, alors parle. J’ai pas toute la nuit. »

Faith resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes. Elle avait la sensation qu’il n’était nullement intéressé par ses explications. Il voulait qu’elle dise ce qu’elle avait à dire et qu’elle s’en aille. Pendant un bref instant elle eut envie d’abandonner. De tout laisser tomber et sortir de la voiture, de marcher sans se retourner. A quoi bon se battre pour quelqu’un qui n’en avait pas envie ? Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer et serra les poings. Ce n’était pas le moment. Faith repensa alors à ce qu’elle avait ressenti lorsque Bosco l’avait embrassé pour la première fois. Elle avait eu la sensation d’enfin trouver sa place, que toutes les pièces du puzzle s’assemblaient et que tout rentrait enfin dans l’ordre. Et elle avait besoin de ça. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant, et cette pensée lui donna le courage de s’ouvrir à lui.

« J’ai eu peur, avoua-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. Emily a appelé et je lui ai parlé de nous… et j’ai pris peur.  
\- De quoi ? demanda Bosco avec une douceur qui les surprit tous les deux. »

Faith le regarda un instant, surprise de le voir finalement participer à la conversation, mais se détourna rapidement. Elle était incapable de soutenir son regard tandis qu’elle lui laissait entrevoir ses failles. Etrangement, même lorsqu’elle se trouvait nue devant ses yeux elle ne se sentait pas aussi vulnérable qu’à cet instant. 

« Elle… m’a questionné sur le futur. Sur toi et moi. Et je me suis rendu compte que ça me terrifie, Bos’… avoua-t-elle et sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase. Elle dut inspirer profondément avant de pouvoir continuer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux… et je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir ce que moi je veux, et… Je veux dire… J’ai fait tant d’erreurs dans ma vie, et perdu tellement de temps…  
\- Faith…  
\- Imagine qu’on ne veuille pas les mêmes choses ? Imagine que… »

Elle serra les dents et déglutit tout en secouant lentement la tête. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer. 

« Tu aurais dû m’en parler, lui dit-il après avoir soupiré longuement. Plutôt que m’éviter tu aurais dû venir m’en parler.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- On ne peut pas trouver de solution si tu ne me parles pas, Faith.  
\- Je… »

Faith tourna la tête vers la vitre, posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et posa son visage dans sa main. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait raison et elle le savait. Tout cette situation était pathétique. Elle était pathétique. D’eux deux, elle était celle qui était supposée avoir le plus d’expérience dans les relations de longue durée – elle avait été mariée depuis qu’elle avait quitté le lycée, tout de même – mais c’était pourtant elle qui paniquait comme une adolescente. Le monde à l’envers.

« Ne te renferme pas encore, Faith… lui dit-il, attirant son attention. Je ne veux pas que tu aies l’impression d’avoir besoin de te cacher. Parle-moi, s’il te plait.  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bos’… »

L’expression désespérée sur le visage de sa meilleure amie finit de dissiper toute colère en lui. C’était comme s’il se prenait toutes les insécurités de Faith en pleine figure. Ce n’était plus seulement un simple aperçu qu’il avait là, et réalisa une fois encore l’étendue des dommages causés par des années de mariage avec Fred, à courber l’échine et encaisser sans broncher pour le bien des enfants. Il détesta davantage l’homme pour ça. 

« Bon sang… soupira Bosco avant de la prendre dans ses bras. »

Le corps de Faith se tendit un instant dans ses bras avant de se détendre, et elle finit par lui rendre son étreinte. C’était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué. 

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Je ne suis pas lui, rappela Bosco. Je ne suis pas Fred.  
\- Je sais, oui.  
\- Et je t’aime. Quoi qu’il arrive.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Bos’…  
\- Tout va bien, lui dit-il en lui frottant doucement le dos. Mais je t’en prie, ne me repousse plus jamais comme tu l’as fait. »

Faith ne répondit rien, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte, et ferma les yeux. 

« Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, ou ce que j’avais bien pu faire de travers…  
\- Tu n’as rien fait de mal.  
\- Je ne comprenais pas, Faith, et j’en ai été blessé.  
\- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle avant de se redresser. Je n’ai jamais voulu ça, j’ai juste…  
\- Voulu me protéger ? suggéra-t-il.  
\- Non, pas cette fois. »

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux, leur laissant le temps d’intégrer ce qui venait d’être dit. Faith remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et posa son regard sur l’entrée du commissariat, à quelques mètres de là.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n’arrivais même pas à penser correctement. (Elle soupira de frustration.) Parfois même je n’arrivais plus à respirer…  
\- Je veux t’aider, Faith. Je veux être là quand ce genre de choses arrivent.  
\- Et j’étais censé te dire quoi, exactement ? « C’est le bordel dans ma tête en ce moment et ça me terrifie, et je ne sais pas quoi faire » ?  
\- C’est un début, oui, l’encouragea-t-il.  
\- On dirait que je ne suis pas si maligne que ça finalement, hein ?  
\- Eh ! C’est à moi de dire ça normalement ! »

Tous les deux se mirent à rire, ce qui allégea considérablement l’atmosphère, et Faith baissa la tête.

« Faith, regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il doucement avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Moi non plus je n’ai aucune idée de ce que la vie nous réserve, mais je veux être présent à tes côtés quoi qu’il arrive. Je me fous de savoir à quel point ce qui nous attend sera difficile ou terrifiant, mais je sais qu’avec toi je pourrais faire face à n’importe quoi. Je ne te laisse pas tomber, et je ne partirai pas en courant juste parce que tu flippes. Je vais surement flipper moi aussi de temps en temps, on sait pas. Mais je m’en fous parce que je sais que tu seras à mes côtés, et ça me suffit.  
\- Merci. »

Bosco prit le visage de Faith entre ses mains et l’embrassa doucement. 

« Bon sang Faith, tu es glacée… constata-t-il en s’écartant d’elle.  
\- Ce n’est rien.  
\- Non, c’est pas rien. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses morte de froid. La dernière fois m’a suffi.  
\- Je me changerai une fois à la maison.  
\- Alors rentrons. Chez toi ou chez moi ?  
\- J’ai une baignoire, fit-elle valoir.  
\- Alors chez toi ce sera. »

Il porta la main de Faith à sa bouche et déposa un baiser dessus avant de mettre le contact. Sur la route Bosco remonta le chauffage un peu plus. Sur le chemin entre sa voiture et l’appartement de Faith, il garda un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui en commentant à quel point elle tremblait. Elle tenta de le rassurer, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il gardait en tête le souvenir de sa grippe, quelques mois plus tôt, et s’inquiétait probablement pour rien. 

Bosco ne laissa pas à Faith le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu’elle eut ouvert la porte de l’appartement il passa devant elle et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire. Faith quant à elle prit le temps d’accrocher son manteau et retirer ses chaussures. 

« Faith, tu peux venir, l’appela Bosco depuis la salle de bain.  
\- J’arrive, lui dit-elle. Puis quand elle fut dans la pièce, elle commenta : Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de te mettre à l’aise, tu sais ?  
\- Dès que tu seras là-dedans. »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel mais se dévêtit et se glissa dans l’eau. Tout son corps frissonna. 

« Bon sang, ça fait du bien, murmura Faith en fermant les yeux.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Oui, merci, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de lui prendre la main. Tu me rejoins ?  
\- Dans une minute. »

Bosco se pencha et déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne, puis quitta la pièce. Il quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard et se glissa dans son dos. Faith se laissa aller contre son torse et soupira de bien être, la tête reposant en arrière sur son épaule. 

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’a dit Emily ? lui demanda Bosco.  
\- Elle est… particulièrement enthousiaste.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Je ne m’y attendais pas vraiment.  
\- Je te l’ai dit, c’est une fille intelligente.  
\- Oui, c’est vrai.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit pour que tu paniques autant ? »

Faith ne répondit pas et Bosco la sentit prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle s’entoura de ses bras et garda leurs mains liées. 

« Tout va bien, Faith, l’encouragea Bosco avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Tu peux me le dire.  
\- Elle m’a questionné sur nous. Sur notre futur à tous les deux.  
\- Elle a demandé quoi ? insista-t-il avec douceur.  
\- Si on comptait s’installer ensemble. Si…  
\- Si quoi ?  
\- Si on comptait faire des enfants. »

Bosco ne dit rien mais Faith sentit la réaction de son corps. Il s’était tendu d’un seul coup dans son dos et cela lui causa un élan d’angoisse car elle ne savait pas comment l’interpréter. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as répondu ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.  
\- Qu’on n’en avait pas vraiment parlé, toi et moi.  
\- Non, c’est vrai qu’on en a jamais parlé. »

Faith ne répondit pas. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Elle ne savait même pas quoi penser. Bosco la tira de ses pensées avant qu’elle n’ait pu prononcer le mot. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Est-ce que tu en as envie ?  
\- De ?  
\- Avoir des enfants, répondit-il avant de préciser : avec moi. »

De nouveau le silence s’installa entre eux et Bosco redressa son étreinte autour de Faith. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas.  
\- C’est juste… Je… Je n’ai… »

Faith soupira, luttant avec ses mots et ses pensées. Bosco ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps dont elle avait besoin. Son pouce caressait doucement la peau son bras.

« Je ne pensais juste pas avoir un jour à me reposer la question, avoua-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien…  
\- Ta vie est loin d’être finie, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- Je sais. C’est juste que… Je ne pensais pas un jour retrouver quelqu’un avec qui j’aurais envie de m’impliquer à ce point.  
\- Et maintenant ?  
\- Avec toi ? Oui, si c’est ce dont tu as envie. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Bosco et il l’embrassa sur la joue. 

« Et toi, Faith, qu’est-ce tu veux ?  
\- Je viens de-  
\- Non, la coupa-t-il. Je veux dire, sans te préoccuper de ce dont moi j’ai envie. Qu’est-ce que toi, tu veux ? »

Faith ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Pendant tellement d’années elle avait veillé à ce que tous ses proches aient ce dont ils avaient besoin, ou envie, sans se préoccuper de ses propres besoins. Elle avait repoussé les limites en sens inverse, donnant sans compter, et c’était aussi ce qui faisait d’elle une belle personne. Mais aux yeux de Bosco il était temps que les choses changent. Il était là pour prendre soin d’elle, à présent. 

« Eh, c’est pas grave…  
\- Non ! Non, ce n’est pas ça du tout.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Et si j’étais trop-  
\- Non, la coupa-t-il d’emblée. »

Faith chercha à protester mais Bosco l’en empêcha en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour la bâillonner. Il ne retira sa main que lorsqu’elle grogna en signe de résignation. 

« Tu n’es pas trop vieille, Faith. Je ne le suis pas donc tu ne l’es pas.  
\- Je suis plus vieille que toi, lui rappela-t-elle quand même.  
\- Pas tant que ça.  
\- Et si ça suffisait à mettre la vie de notre bébé en danger ? »

Bosco ne répondit rien mais un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Faith changea de position dans la baignoire pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

« Quoi ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Pourquoi tu souris alors ? Je suis sérieuse, tu sais ?  
\- Je sais, désolé. Je ne me moque pas de toi, c’est juste que…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as dit « notre bébé », lui fit remarquer Bosco avec un sourire.  
\- Oui, et donc ?  
\- Rien. J’aime juste la façon dont ça sonne.  
\- Oh. »

Faith était attendrie par la réaction de Bosco, elle se réinstalla correctement. 

« Eh, tourne-toi deux minutes, lui demanda Bosco soudainement en lui tapotant le bras.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tourne-toi, je veux te regarder pendant qu’on parle.  
\- Okay… »

Elle entreprit de se lever et se réinstalla face à Bosco dans la baignoire en faisant attention à ne pas glisser dans la manœuvre. 

« Tu sais… On a pas besoin de se mettre la pression, d’accord ? On va à notre rythme.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- On se concentre sur une chose après l’autre, d’accord ? A commencer par notre futur chez nous.  
\- Okay, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ça me va.  
\- Et promet moi de venir me parler s’il y a quoi que ce soit, insista Bosco en prenant le menton de Faith entre ses doigts.  
\- C’est promis, répondit-elle avant de l’embrasser. Je suis désolée de t’avoir fait vivre tout ça, dernièrement.  
\- Et moi pour avoir mal réagi.  
\- Ce n’est pas le cas, le rassura-t-elle. Je t’ai blessé, j’en ai conscience. Et je te connais, je sais comment tu réagis. C’est aussi pour ça, d’ailleurs, que j’ai su que je devais venir te parler avant qu’il soit trop tard.  
\- Et je suis content que tu l’aies fait. Mais j’aurais dû insister, continua-t-il. J’ai bien vu que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
\- Au risque de te prendre mon poing dans la figure ?  
\- Pourquoi tant de violence ? rit Bosco. Mais plus sérieusement, si ça avait permis que tu t’ouvres à moi, alors ouais. Je t’aurais laissé me frapper autant de fois que nécessaire.  
\- Tu n’as vraiment pas besoin de supporter tout ça pour moi.  
\- Tu en vaux carrément la peine, Faith. Et j’aimerais tellement que tu puisses t’en rendre compte.  
\- Je t’aime, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Je t’aime aussi. »

Le couple resta à se relaxer en silence, se contentant de savourer la chaleur du bain et la présence de l’autre. Lorsque l’eau fut trop froide pour être agréable, ils se séchèrent et allèrent se glisser dans le lit de Faith. Ils discutèrent de ces dernières semaines, rattrapant le temps perdu, et Bosco la gronda lorsqu’il apprit que Faith avait passé certaines de ses nuits au commissariat plutôt que dans son lit. Elle lui fit rapidement comprendre qu’elle ne souhaitait plus en parler. Ils étaient là maintenant, ensemble, et c’est tout ce qui importait.

*

Plusieurs semaines passèrent encore et l’été s’installait enfin. Bosco et Faith se retrouvèrent en ville à l’heure du déjeuner. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec l’agence pour visiter une nouvelle fois l’appartement sur lequel ils avaient jeté leur dévolu, signer les papiers et en récupérer les clés. C’était le cinquième appartement qu’ils avaient visité et ils avaient eu un coup de cœur. L’autre point positif c’est qu’il les rapprochait de Camelot.

« Je ne suis pas en retard ? voulut s’assurer Faith en descendant de voiture.  
\- Non, juste à temps.  
\- Monsieur et Madame Boscorelli ? les interpella l’agente immobilière.  
\- On est pas-  
\- Oui, c’est ça, répondit Faith en s’avançant pour lui serrer la main. »

Bosco lui jeta un regard mais ne protesta pas davantage. De plus l’idée que Faith accepte de porter son nom ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, et le fit sourire. Il salua à son tour la femme d’une poignée de main et elle les invita à la suivre. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes depuis l’agence avant de pénétrer dans le hall de l’immeuble. L’appartement se situait au cinquième et dernier étage, avec l’avantage de ne pas avoir de voisins au-dessus de la tête, mais il y avait fort heureusement un ascenseur. L’agent immobilière repartit un peu plus d’une heure plus tard, les laissant tous les deux dans l’appartement avec une copie du contrat d’habituation signé et les deux trousseaux de clés. 

« Cet appartement est vraiment parfait, commenta Faith lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls.  
\- Et il est à nous, répondit Bosco en lui agitant le trousseau de clés sous le nez. »

Ils refirent un tour des lieux en discutant de la façon dont ils comptaient aménager l’appartement. Dans un premier temps les enfants auraient chacun leur chambre, mais si besoin ils pourraient survivent à un mois complet dans une chambre pour deux, comme à l’époque. Cela ne fut pas dit clairement, mais ce serait le cas dans l’éventualité où un nouveau membre venait à intégrer la famille dans le futur. Ils discutèrent également des travaux qu’ils envisageaient de faire, notamment sur le plan de la peinture, avant de s’installer. Le téléphone de Faith sonna, les tirant de leur bulle, et elle décrocha l’instant d’après. C’était Miller, ils avaient été appelés sur une scène de crime. 

« Le devoir m’appelle, déclara-t-elle en raccrochant.  
\- Bon courage.  
\- Tu prends les mesures et on en reparle ce soir ?  
\- T’inquiète pas je m’en occupe, la rassura Bosco. On se retrouve chez Haggerty’s ce soir ?  
\- Tu veux leur dire aujourd’hui ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Okay. A ce soir alors. »

Faith l’embrassa rapidement et récupéra son sac à main qu’elle avait posé dans un coin avant de quitter l’appartement. Elle se dépêcha d’aller récupérer sa voiture devant l’agence et enclencha sirène et gyrophares pour s’ouvrit la voie. Lorsqu’elle arriva sur place, l’inspectrice fut reconnaissante de ne pas avoir eu le temps de déjeuner. Sous ses yeux et ceux de ses collègues ce n’était pas tant un corps qu’un amas de chairs qui se présentait à eux. Elle ne put que difficilement contenir un haut-le-cœur. La chaleur n’arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. 

« Ça va aller, Faith ? lui demanda Jelly.  
\- Ouais, ouais… répondit-il en se mettant une main contre le nez. »

En réalité elle n’était pas certaine de pouvoir contrôler son estomac, bien qu’il n’y ait rien dedans, s’ils restaient plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Elle décida d’aller ratisser les alentours à la recherche d’indices concernant le déroulement des événements, sans quoi ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin dans l’enquête. Ils se retrouvèrent au poste pour faire un point lorsque le corps, ou plutôt ce qu’il en restait, fut embarqué par l’équipe scientifique. 

Si la journée avait plutôt bien commencé, elle ne cessa pourtant de se dégrader ensuite. Personne n’avait rien remarqué d’étrange dans les parages, personne dans le fichier des disparus, et toujours aucune idée de l’identité. Il leur fallu pour ça attendre le rapport préliminaire du légiste. Quand il arriva, les trois inspecteurs regrettèrent presque d’avoir les réponses à certaines de leurs questions. Le cadavre appartenait à un adolescent. Comment se faisait-il que personne n’avait signalé sa disparition ? Si Charlie avait disparu elle serait malade d’inquiétude. Elle observa la réaction de ses collègues et se sentit étrangement rassurée de les voir contrariés également. Parfois elle avait l’impression qu’elle était un peu trop émotive pour ce travail, que cela pouvait affecter sa rigueur. Pourtant, elle ne s’imaginait pas pouvoir ne rien ressentir. Ce corps appartenait à un être humain, un enfant. Ce n’était pas normal qu’il se trouve à la morgue. Pas normal et triste. 

Et dire que personne ne l’avait réclamé… Une idée naquit soudain dans son esprit et elle en fit part à ses collègues. Si personne ne l’avait reporté disparu, c’était peut-être parce qu’il n’avait plus personne. Il n’était donc pas improbable que l’adolescent soit issu d’un foyer ou d’un institut pour jeunes. La surveillance n’était malheureusement pas toujours un critère principal pour ces structures sociales qui débordaient de demandes et manquaient de moyens humains comme financiers. Les inspecteurs se répartirent ainsi les tâches et se mirent au travaille, ne rentrant qu’en fin de journée pour faire un nouveau point. Le soir venu, Faith se rendit chez Haggerty’s un peu avant la fin du troisième quart. Elle avait besoin d’un remontant pour se sortir de la tête les images affreuses de la journée. 

« Tu as pris de l’avance, fit la voix de Bosco dans son dos. »

Faith sursauta et se redressa sur son tabouret de bar. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n’avait pas entendu Bosco arriver jusqu’à ce qu’il pose la main sur son dos. 

« Oui, j’en avais besoin, lui répondit-elle en levant son verre de martini.  
\- Journée difficile ?  
\- Tu n’as pas idée… »

Faith soupira et Bosco lui frotta le dos avec tendresse. Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire avant de finir son verre d’une gorgée. 

« Tu viens t’installer avec nous ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Aller, je t’offre la première bière.  
\- C’est trop gentil, répondit-elle en riant doucement, puis le laissa pour aller rejoindre les autres. Salut tout le monde. »

La bande de Camelot la salua en retour et Faith s’installa à côté de la place vide de Bosco. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à revenir avec leurs boissons. L’inspectrice le remercia et en but une gorgée. 

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, tu vas peut-être enfin pouvoir nous dire ? grommela Sully.  
\- Vous dire quoi ? demanda Faith.  
\- Apparemment Bosco a une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer, lui expliqua Sasha, mais il ne voulait rien dire tant que tu n’étais pas là,  
\- Ah oui ? »

Bosco s’amusa de l’air faussement étonné de Faith. Elle savait pertinemment ce que Bosco comptait leur dire et pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu’elle soit là : il voulait profiter du spectacle. Et, si elle était totalement honnête, elle devait admettre qu’elle avait elle aussi hâte de voir leurs réactions. 

« En fait, c’est surtout un service que j’ai à vous demander, leur avoua Bosco.  
\- Vas-y, dis-nous quand même, répliqua Davis.  
\- Je vais faire des travaux dans mon futur appartement samedi et, j’aurais bien besoin d’un coup de main pour qu’on soit prêt à temps pour le déménagement. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps que toutes les informations fassent leur chemin.

« Attends, tu emménages avec ta nouvelle copine ? demanda Davis.  
\- Ouaip. On a trouvé l’appartement parfait.  
\- Génial ! s’enthousiasma Sasha.  
\- Alors ? voulut savoir Bosco. Je sais que pour certain ça sera le jour de repos, donc si vous avez d’autres trucs de prévu je peux comprendre.  
\- Tu peux compter sur moi, lui dit Sully.  
\- On viendra aussi avant le service, lui assura Davis, parlant pour lui et Monroe.  
\- Merci mon pote, j’apprécie. »

Bosco lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule en signe de reconnaissance. 

« On va avoir l’occasion de rencontrer la femme qui partage ta vie, j’espère ? demanda Sully.  
\- C’est notre appart’, donc ouais.  
\- Vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir, les gars, plaisanta Faith.  
\- Ouaip, parce qu’elle a un sacré caractère.  
\- Bos’ !  
\- Oh, ça va être drôle ! commenta Davis.  
\- Carrément, renchérit Sully.  
\- Vous n’avez pas idée, murmura Faith en buvant une gorgée de bière. »

Bosco et Faith échangèrent un regard complice.

« On pourrait vous aider à déménager, proposa Sasha. En tout cas pour ton appart’ à toi.  
\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Je ne vais pas cracher sur un coup de main. Merci.  
\- Faith, tu seras là aussi ? »

Bosco et Faith éclatèrent de rire et Bosco manqua de s’étouffer avec sa bière, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Faith.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore dit de si drôle ? demanda Sully en regardant ses collègues.  
\- Sully, tu penses bien que je suis la première personne à qui il a demandé, lui fit remarquer Faith. »

Bosco et Faith échangèrent un nouveau regard. Evidemment que Faith serait là avec eux. Il avait hâte de voir leur tête quand ils découvriraient la vraie raison derrière sa présence. La bande recommanda une tournée et l’inspectrice se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira doucement.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demandant Bosco à voix basse.  
\- Oui, le rassura-t-elle. Ça fait du bien de rire après une journée pareille.  
\- Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Je doute que ce soit le lieu approprié.  
\- A ce point ? »

Faith hocha la tête puis grimaça. Les images de la scène de crime lui revinrent à l’esprit et elle eut la nausée. Elle attrapa le vers de whisky de Bosco et en but une bonne gorgée. L’alcool lui brûla la gorge mais ça lui fit du bien. Le policer l’observa en fronçant les sourcils. 

« Tu veux rentrer ?  
\- Oui, je crois que c’est mieux.  
\- Okay, lui dit-il doucement avant d’ajouter, plus fort : Je te ramène. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Bosco les conduisit chez elle. Faith retira ses chaussures et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

« Tu as mangé aujourd’hui ? lui demanda Bosco.  
\- Je n’ai vraiment pas le cœur à avaler quoi que ce soit.  
\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Faith acquiesça mais Bosco s’approcha d’elle et pose une main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Il ne la croyait pas. 

« Je vais bien Bos’… lui dit-elle doucement. C’est juste la scène de crime qui m’a secoué, aujourd’hui.  
\- Raconte-moi, l’encouragea-t-il en s’asseyant à ses côtés.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Bien sûr que-  
\- Non, Bosco, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne peux pas te raconter tout simplement parce que je n’ai pas les mots. C’était… je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

Elle commença à lui parler de façon désorganisée, comme ça lui venait, lui racontant l’état du corps retrouvé dans un entrepôt de Manhattan. Elle lui rapporta les premières estimations du légiste, concernant les détails de la mort. Elle cessa de parler d’un coup et prit une inspiration tremblante, ce qui inquiéta Bosco.

« Faith, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- C’était qu’un gosse, Bos’… lui apprit-elle d’une voix faible. »

Bosco l’entoura de ses bras et l’attira contre lui sans un mot. Il la connaissait suffisamment que ce genre d’affaire lui faisait penser inévitablement à ses propres enfants et qu’elle se sentait impuissante. Le monde pouvait parfois être terrifiant, et il n’osait pas imaginer ce qu’on devait ressentir en tant que parent. A la place, il resserra son étreinte autour de Faith et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

*

Le samedi venu Faith et Bosco se retrouvèrent à l’appartement et installèrent tout le matériel, des bâches pour le sol jusqu’aux pinceaux, puis l’inspectrice enfila un bleu de travail tandis que Bosco s’était contenté de venir avec de vieux vêtements. La différence était que Faith pouvait être appelée à tout moment pour aller travailler, elle avait convenu avec Miller de ne pas venir au poste tant qu’ils n’avaient aucune affaire en cours, donc elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop se tâcher. Pour la même raison exactement ils commencèrent à préparer les murs sans attendre les renforts, déroulant du scotch pour protéger les plafonds et les interrupteurs et autres surfaces non concernées par leurs travaux de peinture.

Ils firent une première pause un peu avant l’heure où devaient arriver leurs amis et Bosco alla répartir les différents pots de peintures dans leurs pièces attitrées tandis que Faith s’occupa de préparer du café dans la cuisine. Faith avait apporté sa vieille cafetière et Bosco des gobelets en plastiques qu’il était parvenu à subtiliser dans la réserve du commissariat. Quelques coups ne tardèrent pas à être frappés à la porte et Bosco lui annonça qu’il s’occupait d’aller ouvrir.

« Merci beaucoup d’être venus, les gars, leur dit Bosco en les invitant à entrer.  
\- Pas de problème, Bosco, répondit Davis.  
\- On est content d’aider, ajouta Sasha.  
\- Et donc, où est la future madame Boscorelli ? demanda Sully en regardant autour de lui.  
\- Je suis juste là, John, répondit tout naturellement Faith en revenant de la cuisine.  
\- Très drôle, Faith. »

Faith salua tout le monde et regarda à leur tour Bosco puis Sully.

« Tu ne me crois pas, hein ?  
\- Toi et Boscorelli ? fit-il avant de ricaner comme si elle venait dire une bonne blague. Nah… Si vous deviez finir ensemble ça aurait déjà été le cas depuis longtemps.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus ? Qu’il me passe la bague au doigts devant toi ? demanda Faith.  
\- Me tente pas, déclara Bosco avec un sourire en coin.  
\- C’est bon les gars, j’ai bien compris que vous me faites marcher.  
\- Pareil j’y crois pas, renchérit Davis. C’est beaucoup trop gros. On l’aurait bien vu s’il y avait eu un truc entre vous.  
\- Je crois que tu vas devoir leur prouver, Faith, fit remarquer Bosco qui jubilait intérieurement.  
\- J’ai l’impression, oui. »

Bosco l’attira à lui en la saisissant par la taille et ils s’embrassèrent sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis. Lorsque le baiser prit fin Faith se mit à rougir, peu habituée à se donner volontairement en spectacle de cette façon, et cela ne fit que sourire davantage Bosco. 

« Okay, alors ça je m’y attendais pas, commenta Davis.  
\- Seigneur… fit Sully.  
\- Donc le type que tu fréquentais… ? voulut savoir Sasha.  
\- Disons que j’ai un peu arrangé la réalité pour préserver notre petit secret.  
\- J’arrive pas à croire que je dois 50 dollars à Swersky, soupira Davis.  
\- M’en parle pas…râla le vieil officier.  
\- C’est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Faith.  
\- Un pari stupide que les garçons ont fait avec Swersky à la fête de Noël du commissariat, expliqua la policière.  
\- Le lieutenant a parié que vous finiriez ensemble avant la fin de cette année, leur révéla Sully.  
\- Swersky ? Sérieusement ?  
\- On dirait qu’il vous connaît plutôt bien, fit remarquer Sasha.  
\- Non mais j’y crois pas… fit Faith.  
\- Et pourtant c’est vrai, lui assura Davis. »

Faith secoua la tête, sans savoir si elle était amusée ou dépitée de savoir que leur patron et leurs collègues avaient pariés sur le dos. Et dire qu’elle avait réussi à empêcher Bosco de faire pareil sur le leur. Ce dernier était quant à lui très fier de lui. Il avait réussi à tenir le secret jusqu’au bout et en avait bouché un coin à leurs amis. Elle n’avait pas fini d’en entendre parler, elle le sentait. Mais bon, pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir ? Le couple fit un aller-retour dans la cuisine pour servir le café et ramener les tasses à leurs collègues qui s’étaient mis à l’aise.

« Bon, maintenant que vous savez tout on pourrait peut-être se mettre au boulot ? suggéra Bosco.  
\- Bosco n’a pas tort, surtout que Ty’ et moi on bosse ce soir.  
\- C’est vrai ? s’étonna Faith. Je pensais que vous étiez en repos vous aussi.  
\- Non, mais ça ne nous dérange pas de vous filer un coup de main ce matin.  
\- Merci, beaucoup, leur dit Faith.  
\- Ouais, on apprécie vraiment, confirma Bosco. »

Une fois les cafés avalés, les cinq comparses se répartirent les tâches une fois que le plan de bataille fut exposé. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche mais l’objectif était d’avancer au maximum et non pas de tout terminer le matin même. 

Le téléphone de Faith sonna en milieu de matinée et elle lâcha ses pinceaux pour aller décrocher. Plusieurs corps avaient été découvert et l’inspectrice était attendue sur la scène de crime. Elle raccrocha et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis retira son bleu de travail. Bosco descendit de son escabeau et reposa son rouleau de peinture.

« Ils ont trouvé un cadavre ?  
\- Pas un, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Quatre.  
\- Merde… »

Faith alla se laver les mains et vérifia dans le miroir de la salle de bain qu’elle n’avait pas de tâche sur le visage, puis rassembla ses affaires qu’elle avait stockée dans la cuisine sachant que ce serait la dernière pièce dont ils s’occuperaient. Bosco l’accompagna jusqu’à la porte avant de l’embrasser.

« Bon courage, l’encouragea-t-il.  
\- Je te tiens au courant de mon retour.  
\- Fais attention à toi.  
\- Promis. »

L’inspectrice lui offrit un dernier sourire et quitta l’appartement en vitesse pour rejoindre ses collègues. Miller n’avait pas pu lui dire grand-chose au téléphone, sinon qu’il y avait deux adultes et deux enfants, probablement une famille. 

Faith passa le cordon de sécurité après avoir montré sa plaque à l’uniforme en poste et repéra l’équipe scientifique un peu plus loin. Elle marqua une pause lorsqu’elle eut enfin un aperçu de la scène de crime. 

« C’est moche, hein ? commenta Miller en la rejoignant. Au moins celui qui a fait ça nous a facilité la tâche : les parents ont tous les deux leurs papiers sur eux. »

L’inspectrice ne répondit pas tout de suite, son cerveau semblait comme refuser d’imprimer l’image que ses yeux lui envoyaient pourtant. Non ce n’était pas moche. C’était terrifiant. Violent. Inhumain. Les quatre victimes étaient comme crucifiées contre le mur et avaient à l’évidence été torturées avant de mourir. Etaient-elles encore vivantes quand elles avaient été amenées ici ? Elle espérait que non. 

« Mitchell, reprends-toi, on a du boulot.  
\- Je sais, oui. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer davantage, Faith alla à la rencontre du légiste. Même si Miller lui avait déjà parlé, elle avait besoin d’entendre son rapport préliminaire de sa bouche. C’est en s’approchant de plus près qu’elle prit conscience de l’horreur supplémentaire. Ce qu’elle avait de loin pris pour des paupières couvertes, comme à peu près tout le reste du visage de chaque victime, couvert de plaies en tout genre, étaient en réalité des orifices vides. 

« Leurs yeux…murmura-t-elle avec effarement.  
\- Ils ont été retirés, confirma la légiste. Et celui qui a fait ça doit avoir l’habitude.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- Le nerf optique a été sectionné proprement. »

Faith réprima un frisson de dégoût, regrettant d’avoir posé la question. 

« Est-ce que vous pouvez faire une estimation de l’heure du décès ?  
\- L’autopsie précisera l’intervalle mais je dirais quelque part entre minuit hier soir et 4h ce matin.  
\- Autre chose…voulut savoir Faith. Est-ce qu’ils étaient encore vivants quand… ?  
\- Quand ils ont été cloutés ici ? compléta la légiste, sans se soucier du choix de ses mots, et Faith hocha la tête. Les enfants non, dieu merci. La mère non plus.  
\- Mais le père oui ?  
\- Oui. Il est le seul pour lequel les plaies d’attaches ont saigné.  
\- Merci.  
\- De rien. »

Faith fit quelques pas loin de la scène de crime, tournant le dos aux victimes, et respira profondément. Elle ferma les yeux, songeant qu’elle aurait été nettement mieux à l’appartement en train de peindre avec insouciance plutôt que de devoir assister à ce tableau sanglant. 

Miller et elle retournèrent ensuite au poste. A partir de là ils allaient solliciter un mandat pour obtenir toutes les bandes de surveillance du quartier et plus précisément de la zone où avaient été laissées les victimes dans l’espoir de repérer un véhicule dont ils pourraient retracer la plaque. A côté de cela il fallait rechercher les proches des victimes pour pouvoir les prévenir du décès de la famille, mais également les interroger pour établir une liste de suspect potentiel. En étudiant les antécédents de la famille, aussi, ils pourraient se faire une idée de leur situation. Avaient-ils des ennemis ? Avaient-ils des problèmes d’argents ? Etaient-ils au contraire particulièrement riches au point de faire des envieux ? Toute leur vie allait être décortiquée et passée au peigne fin pour leur permettre d’avoir une vue d’ensemble.

Faith travailla d’arrache-pied toute la journée, ne voyant pas les heures passée, mettant comme d’habitude toute son énergie à la recherche du responsable de ce massacre. Lorsque Bosco l’aperçut par la porte ouverte de son bureau, Faith était penchée devant son ordinateur, son regard alternant entre son bloc-notes et l’écran. A un moment donné elle se redressa et se massa les yeux du bout des doigts en soupirant. Elle sursauta quand il frappa à la porte.

« Bosco ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je suis venu te ramener à la maison. »

Elle le regarda un instant avec une expression confuse sur le visage puis jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il était effectivement bien plus tard qu’elle n’avait imaginé. Pas étonnant que Bosco se soit inquiété et ait fait le déplacement jusqu’ici. 

« Mince, je n’ai pas vu l’heure… désolée.  
\- C’est rien, la rassura-t-il en s’approchant. »

Faith se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et se passa une main sur la nuque. Son cou et tout son dos – depuis cervicales jusqu’aux lombaires – étaient raides à force d’être assise sur sa chaise. 

« Dure journée ?  
\- Horrible… lui répondit-elle. J’aurais dû prendre ma journée comme tu l’avais suggéré.  
\- A ce point ? »

Faith hocha la tête. Bosco vint se placer dans son dos et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre lui lorsqu’il se mit à la masser doucement. La sensation était divine. Pourtant il cessa bien vite et ses mains glissèrent le long de ses épaules sur ses bras. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne, se moquant de savoir que n’importe qui pouvait passer par-là et les surprendre. 

« Aller, on rentre. Tu seras mieux à la maison.  
\- D’accord. »

L’inspectrice éteignit son ordinateur, rassembla ses dossiers et les rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau qu’elle ferma à clé, puis elle ramassa son sac et se leva. Tous les deux quittèrent le bureau et Faith referma la porte avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas si elle se moquait qu’on puisse les voir ou si elle était juste trop fatiguée pour prendre conscience de ce geste qu’elle faisait maintenant naturellement. Ils attirèrent ainsi quelques regards sur leur passage, mais personne ne fit de commentaires. 

« Tu as envie de manger quelque chose en particuliers ? lui demanda Bosco alors qu’ils passaient l’accueil du commissariat.  
\- Pas spécialement, non.  
\- Il reste de la salade d’hier, ça ira ?  
\- Oui, c’est très bien. Honnêtement j’ai juste envie d’aller me coucher et d’oublier tout ce que j’ai vu aujourd’hui. »

Bosco regarda Faith avec inquiétude lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pour passer chacun d’un côté de la voiture avant de monter dedans. 

« Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour ce boulot, déclara-t-elle soudain alors qu’ils se trouvaient à mi-chemin entre le commissariat et chez Bosco.  
\- Tu es douée dans ce que tu fais. Tu as réussi à boucler toutes les enquêtes que tu as eu à t’occuper.  
\- Ça je sais, oui. Mais je veux dire émotionnellement parlant.  
\- Tes émotions font de toi la flic que tu es, et ça c’est depuis toujours, lui rappela Bosco. C’est ta force.  
\- Je n’en suis pas si sûre, Bos’. Aujourd’hui quand je suis arrivée sur la scène de crime… J’étais comme paralysée. Pour Miller ça semblait presque banal ce qu’on avait sous les yeux, mais moi… »

Faith ferma les yeux et respira profondément, revoyant la scène comme elle l’était quand elle était arrivée sur place. L’image était comme gravée sur ses rétines. 

« Tu te souviens de ce qu’on nous a dit une fois à l’académie, à propos de l’ancienneté ? lui rappela Bosco.  
\- Peut-être… répondit-elle, incertaine de ce à quoi il faisait référence.  
\- On nous avait dit que les vieux flics avaient peut-être l’avantage de l’expérience, mais nous en tant que bleu on aurait l’avantage de l’innocence.  
\- Oui, je m’en souviens, confirma Faith. L’innocence serait à la fois un défaut et une force, qu’il faudrait mesurer habilement. »

Bosco hocha la tête pour confirmer que c’était bien ce à quoi il pensait. Pourtant Faith ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. 

« Ce que je veux dire, Faith, c’est que Miller c’est un vieux de la vieille et que toi tu es redevenue une bleue. C’est pour ça qu’il ressent plus rien.  
\- Oui, sans doute.  
\- Mais faut pas pour autant que tu vois ta sensibilité comme une faiblesse quand tu peux en faire une force.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Bos’…  
\- Rien qu’avec les gens, avança-t-il. Je suis sûr que quand vous bossez ensemble c’est lui qui te laisse annoncer la mort des victimes à leurs familles.  
\- C’est vrai, oui.  
\- Parce que tu es plus sensible et que tu sais y faire, là où lui il va manquer de tact. »

Faith réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Bosco et devait bien admettre que ça tenait la route. Probablement qu’elle manquait de recul par rapport à sa propre situation et que, la fatigue aidant, elle avait l’impression d’être un fardeau quand elle n’en était pas un. Il était vrai que Miller ne s’était jamais plaint d’elle malgré les remarques qu’il pouvait lui faire de temps à autres. 

« Merci, lui dit-elle quand il se gara au pied de son immeuble.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Me remonter le moral.  
\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. »

Une fois chez arrivés chez Bosco, ce dernier dressa la table et servit les restes pour dîner. Faith mangea avec bon appétit contrairement à ce qu’elle avait redouté. Il fallait croire que son corps avait bien trop besoin de reprendre des forces pour chipoter. Ou bien était-ce son cerveau qui était bien trop épuisé pour lui balancer des images déplaisantes. Mais dans tous les cas elle se régala de son assiette. 

« Vous avez réussi à avancer comme on avait prévu, aujourd’hui ? l’interrogea-t-elle finalement.  
\- Ouais. Monroe et Davis ont réussi à finir chacun une chambre avant de partir.  
\- Super.  
\- Et Sully a fini la troisième chambre et m’a aidé à finir le salon.  
\- Du coup il nous reste plus que la salle de bain et la cuisine.  
\- C’est ça, confirma Bosco avec un sourire satisfait. »

Faith songea qu’elle devrait vraiment remercier à nouveau leurs amis pour le coup de main qu’ils leur avaient apporté, surtout qu’elle n’avait finalement pas été d’une grande aide. 

Bosco et Faith allèrent se coucher après s’être douché et Faith soupira de bien-être lorsque son dos rencontra enfin la douceur du matelas. Tout son corps était à présent complètement détendu et elle était prête à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée d’un instant à l’autre.

« Emily et Charlie doivent arriver quand demain, déjà ?  
\- Fin d’après-midi, murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Tu dois aller au poste demain ?  
\- Non, répondit-elle en venait se blottir contre lui. Repos.  
\- D’accord. Dors bien, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. »

Mais Faith ne lui répondit pas, déjà partie très, très loin dans le monde des rêves. Bosco sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour.

*

La nuit avait été agitée pour le couple. Surtout pour Faith, en réalité, mais à force de bouger dans son sommeil elle avait fini par réveiller Bosco plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Il n’en fut cependant pas plus étonné que ça. A force de vivre avec elle il en avait pris l’habitude : c’était le contre-coup du choc des scènes de crimes les plus difficiles auxquelles Faith avaient à faire. Elle n’en parlait pas forcément beaucoup, faute de savoir comment l’exprimer la plupart du temps, mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime toute la première nuit, repassant en boucle chaque élément de l’affaire. Chaque indice relevé, chaque interrogatoire effectué, chaque document étudié. De rare fois il lui arrivait de se réveiller subitement et de se précipiter dans le salon pour prendre note d’un détail qu’il lui était apparu en dormant. Mais la plupart du temps c’était Bosco qui la tirait de son sommeil parce qu’elle s’agitait beaucoup trop. Alors ils discutaient ou il la berçait jusqu’à ce qu’elle se sente plus tranquille, et ils essayaient de se rendormir tous les deux.

Cette nuit-là avait été une de ces nuits. Ils s’autorisèrent donc à repousser leur réveil d’une heure supplémentaire avant de commencer la journée. Après tout c’était dimanche et aucun des deux ne travaillait. Bosco avait réussi à s’arranger avec sa hiérarchie pour remplacer sa patrouille du dimanche soir par un double service le vendredi soir. Ainsi ils auraient tout le temps de finir leurs travaux de peinture avant l’arrivée des enfants de Faith. 

La journée se déroula tranquillement et Bosco mit un point d’honneur à garder l’esprit de Faith éloigné de son affaire sordide. Elle finit par lui raconter en partie ce qui s’était passé et ce qu’ils avaient appris à jusqu’à présent, à savoir pas grand-chose. Obtenir des mandats un samedi après-midi était un véritable parcours du combattant, et ils ne pourraient vraiment attaquer le plus gros des recherches lundi à la première heure. 

Bosco et Faith terminèrent comme prévu la dernière pièce en fin de journée, à savoir la salle de bain, et ramenèrent tout le matériel dans le salon. Quand elle passa à côté de lui, Faith ne put s’empêcher de mettre un petit coup de pinceau sur le nez de Bosco. 

« Faith !! s’indigna-t-il.  
\- Oups ? fit cette dernière en gloussant. »

Quand elle lui tourna le dos, Bosco en profita pour la ceinturer et étala la peinture qui restait sur son propre pinceau sur la joue de Faith, depuis son menton jusqu’à sa tempe. Faith poussa un petit cri et se débattit en riant.

« Tu es fier de toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Très.  
\- Peut-être que tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ?  
\- Si tu le demandes gentiment. »

Faith donna un coup de pinceau sur tout l’avant-bras de Bosco qui, sous l’effet de la surprise, relâcha sa prise autour d’elle, lui permettant ainsi de se libérer. 

« Ça c’était un coup bas, lui dit-il avec un air qui se voulait sévère.  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais me laisser faire ?  
\- Oui. »

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte à ce moment-là et Faith reposa son pinceau sur le bac à peinture pour aller ouvrir.

« Non mais regarde de quoi j’ai l’air maintenant… bouda Bosco.  
\- Tu ressembles à une œuvre d’art, se moqua-t-elle. »

Bosco leva les yeux au ciel et elle se mit à ricaner en ouvrant la porte. A peine eut-elle fait ça que deux tornade se jetèrent littéralement dans ses bras et elle les accueillit avec plaisir dans une étreinte. Elle déposa un baiser sur chacune de leur tête et soupira de bien-être. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de la sensation de retrouver ses enfants chaque année, ça elle en était certaine.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir, mes trésors… murmura-t-elle contre eux. Comment vous allez, tous les deux ?  
\- Ça va, répondit Charlie.  
\- On est content d’être arrivés, confia Emily. »

Chaque année c’était la même chose, la route depuis le Texas les épuisait tous les deux. Cela dit elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Fred, il faisait l’effort de faire le déplacement deux fois en un mois pour venir les déposer puis les remmener avec lui. Il fut un temps où il n’aurait même pas accepté de le faire et où elle aurait dû se charger de tout. Heureusement les choses avaient changé depuis le divorce. Elle s’écarta d’eux et caressa la joue de sa fille. 

« Promis on ne va pas traîner ici, comme ça vous pourrez vous reposer, les informa-t-elle. »

Elle les laissa entrer complètement dans l’appartement tous les trois et aida les enfants à se décharger de leurs bagages pendant qu’ils disaient bonjour à Bosco et les mis dans un coin.

« Vous avez besoin d’un coup de main ? demanda Emily avec un sourire amusé en montrant le chantier.  
\- Non, c’est bon ma puce, on a terminé ici. On était en train de nettoyer.  
\- J’appelle pas vraiment ça nettoyer, fit Charlie d’un air perplexe.  
\- Eh bien… Tu sais ce que sais quand Bosco décide de faire l’idiot.  
\- Donc maintenant c’est ma faute ? »

Faith passa à côté de lui et lui murmura qu’elle plaisantait avant de lui embrasser la joue, lui tirant un sourire en coin, puis s’approcha de Fred. Bosco décida de leur laisser un moment rien que tous les deux. Ils avaient sûrement des choses à se dire et il savait pertinemment que ça faciliterait les choses à Faith s’il n’était pas dans les parages. Il invita les enfants à le suivre dans la cuisine pour leur servir quelque chose de frais à boire. Après le long voyage qu’ils avaient fait depuis le Texas jusqu’ici, Emily et Charlie acceptèrent bien volontiers. Fred regarda ses enfants suivre Bosco avant de reporter son attention sur son ex-femme lorsque celle-ci prit la parole.

« Merci de les avoir amenés, lui dit-elle. Le vol s’est bien passé ?  
\- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Puis, quand le silence devint gênant, il déclara : Je vais y aller.  
\- Quand est prévu ton vol de retour ?  
\- Demain soir. Je dois retrouver de vieilles connaissances dans la journée.  
\- Tu as besoin d’un endroit où passer la nuit ?  
\- J’ai réservé une chambre d’hôtel. Hors de question que je reste avec toi et... lui, fit-il en faisant un geste du menton vers la cuisine où avait disparu son compagnon. Je veux dire… Boscorelli, sérieusement ? De tous les hommes qui vivent à New York… Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ?  
\- Je t’arrête tout de suite, Fred, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Tu n’as pas ton mot à dire. Je mène ma vie comme je l’entends. Je suis heureuse avec lui, d’accord ?  
\- Ouais, j’aurais dû m’en douter… répliqua-t-il avec un air de dégoût. Je l’ai toujours su.  
\- Non, Fred. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Parce qu’il n’y avait rien du tout entre moi et Bosco jusqu’à tout récemment, se justifia-t-elle malgré elle. Tu n’es pas obligé d’être d’accord avec ça, et à vrai dire je m’en fiche. Mais dans tous les cas tu n’as aucun droit de me juger. Pas après tout ce que tu m’as fait.  
\- Non mais est-ce que tu t’entends parler ?! s’emporta Fred, faisant revenir subitement tout le monde dans la pièce. C’est de ta faute si cette famille est déchirée ! La sienne aussi ! Et je suis censé faire comme si c’était normal que tu finisses avec lui ?!  
\- Papa, stop ! Arrête ! intervint Emily. Ce sont plus tes affaires, okay ? Alors laisse tomber ! Merci de nous avoir déposé chez maman, mais maintenant tu peux partir. On te voit dans un mois. »

Fred regarda Emily puis Faith, les narines dilatées de fureur, et leur tourna le dos avant de quitter l’appartement en claquant la porte. Faith resta plantée là, immobile, et ferma les yeux le temps respirer profondément. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de pleurer de colère ou de tristesse. Peut-être un peu des deux. Elle s’était pourtant jurée de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les mots de Fred quoi qu’il dise. Le résultat n’était pas fameux. Les deux adolescents vinrent faire enlacer leur mère, peinés pour elle. Bosco les regarda faire, en retrait, leur laissant l’intimité dont ils avaient besoin, et Faith s’en rendit compte. Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction, l’invitant à prendre sa main, et l’attira à eux pour l’intégrer à ce câlin de groupe. Il faisait tout autant parti de sa famille que ses enfants, plus encore maintenant qu’avant, et il méritait d’être présent même dans ce genre de moments.

« Vous m’avez tellement manqué, leur dit-elle.  
\- Moi aussi, répondirent en chœur les deux Yokas.  
\- Et moi, j’ai manqué à personne ? demanda Bosco, faussement vexé. »

Faith posa une main sur sa nuque et l’embrassa sans se détacher des enfants. Ces derniers protestèrent vivement, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. 

« Beurk, maman ! s’écria Charlie.  
\- Pitié ! Ne vous embrassez pas sous notre nez… grommela Emily.  
\- Ça s’appelle l’amour, mes chéris. Vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer. »

Emily et Charlie se détachèrent de leur mère et observèrent un peu les lieux. Même si l’appartement était vide pour le moment, ils pouvaient se rendre compte de la superficie et l’agencement des pièces. 

« Eh, Bosco ? l’interpella Emily.  
\- Ouais, c’est moi ?  
\- Tu nous as manqué aussi, évidemment, lui dit-elle avant de pénétrer dans l’une des chambres.  
\- Ravi de l’entendre ! lui cria-t-il depuis le salon. »

Bosco passa un bras autour des épaules de Faith l’embrassa sur la tempe. Elle soupira et laissa reposer sa tête contre la sienne. Aujourd’hui était censé être une bonne journée, et voilà que son ex-mari était venu tout gâcher.

« Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Oui, le rassura-t-elle avant de redresser la tête et le regarder. Je suis désolée pour la scène que Fred vient de faire.  
\- T’en fais pas pour ça. C’est un abruti et il ne m’a jamais aimé, c’est pas nouveau.  
\- Je sais, seulement… j’aurais aimé pouvoir laisser ça derrière nous, tu vois ?  
\- Rien nous en empêche, fit remarquer Bosco. Je compte pas le laisser gâcher les bons moments.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- Evidemment, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? »

Faith secoua doucement la tête en souriant. Elle devrait plus souvent prendre exemple sur lui et moins se prendre la tête. Sa vie s’en trouverait très certainement améliorée. Charlie fut le premier à revenir dans le salon.

« Bon, et sinon on mange quand ? voulut-il savoir. Je meure de faim.  
\- T’es sérieux, Charlie ? lui demanda sa sœur en revenant à son tour vers eux. T’as mangé genre un million de sucrerie dans l’avion.  
\- Et alors ? »

Emily leva les yeux au ciel et s’apprêta à répliquer, mais Bosco s’interposa. Il ne voulait pas d’une autre dispute aujourd’hui. Il ne pourrait pas toute les empêcher, ça serait vraiment trop beau, mais Faith avait eu son lot pour la journée avec Fred.

« Que dites-vous d’une bonne pizza ? Hein ?  
\- Ouais !! Le Texas n’arrive vraiment pas à la cheville de New York quand il s’agit de pizza, commenta l’adolescent.  
\- Ça m’étonne pas.  
\- Très bien tout le monde, déclara Faith pour attirer leur attention, si vous voulez votre pizza Bosco a intérêt à remuer à ses fesses et m’aider à nettoyer tout ce bazar.  
\- Oui m’dame ! »

Les enfants ricanèrent devant la réaction de Bosco devant l’autorité de leur mère. Un vrai canard. Le couple s’activa de nettoyer l’essentiel laissant le reste en place pour les finitions dont Bosco comptait s’occuper le lendemain matin avant d’aller travailler. Il ne resterait plus qu’à faire un grand ménage avant l’emménagement.

Après avoir terminé de ranger leur matériel et s’être débarbouillés, Faith et Bosco aidèrent les enfants à charger leurs bagages dans le coffre de la Mustang. Ils passèrent chercher des pizzas sur le chemin du retour et dînèrent tous ensembles confortablement installés dans le salon chez Faith. Emily et Charlie leur racontèrent alors les dernières nouveautés dans leur vie texane. Charlie se plaint auprès de Bosco de tout ce qu’il avait perdu de bien en quittant New York, depuis les meilleures pizzas du monde jusqu’aux matchs de base-ball qu’ils allaient voir au stade de temps en temps avec lui. La discussion entre eux évolua naturellement vers l’équipe de base-ball que Charlie avait intégré là-bas et des compétitions auxquelles il participait régulièrement. De leur côté Faith et Emily discutèrent des études de cette dernière. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une année à présent pour valider son diplôme après quoi elle serait libre de faire ce qu’elle voulait. 

« Tu étais sérieuse l’autre fois, au téléphone ? lui demanda Faith.  
\- A propos de quoi ?  
\- De revenir vivre à New York.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Pour savoir. »

Faith entama une nouvelle part de pizza puis regarda de nouveau sa fille. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il en pense, ton père ?  
\- On n’en a pas vraiment encore parlé.  
\- Pourtant il est le premier concerné.  
\- Pas vraiment, non…  
\- Comment ça ? »

Emily soupira et remonta ses jambes sur le canapés, s’attirant un regard de son frère qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Faith, qui se trouvait dans le fauteuil à sa droite se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur son bras. Le silence de sa fille ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Em’ qu’est-ce qui se passe ? voulut-elle savoir.  
\- C’est rien, c’est débile.  
\- Je suis sûre que non, dis-moi.  
\- Depuis que je vis sur le campus j’ai l’impression que papa ne s’intéresse plus à ce que je deviens. Il est plus préoccupé par sa prochaine destination de vacances avec Helen que de mes résultats.  
\- Je suis désolée, ma puce. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules mais Faith savait que le comportement de Fred la touchait plus qu’elle ne voulait laisser paraître. Depuis toujours Emily avait considéré son père comme l’homme le plus important de sa vie, et ce qu’il pensait comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Elle ne l’excusait ni de ses erreurs ni de ses fautes, mais son opinion gardait tout de même de l’importance. Et aujourd’hui elle était en train de se rendre compte que tout ça n’était pas éternel.

Faith se leva pour venir s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir du canapé et entoura Emily de ses bras. La jeune fille se laissa aller contre le corps de sa mère, s’accrochant d’une main à son t-shirt, et Faith lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Bosco releva la tête et croisa le regard de Faith qui secoua la tête doucement, lui signifiant de ne pas s’en préoccuper. Elle lui expliquerait la situation plus tard, mais pour le moment il pouvait garder son attention sur Charlie. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’un peu de glace ? lui suggéra Faith.  
\- Bonne idée, m’man, répondit-elle avec un début de sourire. »

Les deux filles se levèrent et prirent la direction de la cuisine. Emily attrapa des bols dans le placard ainsi que des cuillères tandis que Faith sortait les pots de glace du congélateur. 

« Tu sais, ce n’est pas pour ça que je veux revenir, lui confia Emily lorsqu’elles furent seules.  
\- Non ?  
\- Je veux vivre avec toi.  
\- Ça me plairait beaucoup.  
\- C’est vrai ? demanda Emily avec espoir. Je sais que je me décide un peu tard, mais…  
\- Ce n’est pas trop tard, Em’, la rassura Faith. Il n’y a pas de date limite pour ce genre de choses, tu es suffisamment grande maintenant pour savoir ce que tu veux. »

Emily se glissa dans les bras de sa mère qui lui rendit volontiers son étreinte. Leur relation n’avait pas toujours été simple mais elles finissaient toujours par se retrouver. 

« Parles-en avec ton père, d’accord ? reprit Faith. Peu importe la façon dont il se comporte ces derniers temps, si tu dois revenir vivre ici, on doit faire ça dans les règles.  
\- Promis, répondit Emily, avant de s’écarter. Il risque de t’en vouloir encore plus…  
\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, mon ange. »

Pour clore le débat au sujet de Fred, elle remplit les bols de glace avant de remettre les pots dans le congélateur, puis toutes les deux les emmenèrent dans le salon où elles les posèrent sur la table basse.

*

Le grand jour approchait et Faith était en train de boucler les derniers cartons avant de partir travailler. Les enfants étaient en train de finir de déjeuner dans le salon. Ils passeraient la matinée avec Bosco avant d’aller retrouver des amis en ville quand lui irait travailler. Le programme de chacun pour les jours à venir avait été établis de sorte qu’il n’y ait aucune confusion, notamment pendant le déménagement.

Faith ferma le dernier carton avec du gros scotch et l’étiqueta par rapport à son contenu, puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en se relevant. Elle n’avait jamais pensé un jour quitter cet appartement. Elle avait grandi puis construit sa famille dedans, au fil des ans. Ces murs abritaient les bons comme les moins bons souvenirs de sa vie. Aujourd’hui, à la veille du déménagement, alors qu’elle terminait de vider la dernière pièce, elle se sentait comme plus légère. 

« Tout va bien ? lui demanda doucement Bosco en s’appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.  
\- Oui, répondit Faith en resserrant sa queue de cheval. C’est juste que ça me fait tout drôle.  
\- Tu regrettes ? »

Faith enjamba un carton et s’approcha de Bosco. Ce dernier avait une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et passa ses bras autour de son cou. 

« Non, pas du tout, lui dit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. C’est juste que j’ai passé toute ma vie ici, tu comprends ?  
\- On se fera de nouveaux souvenirs, je te le promets.  
\- Je le sais ça. C’est juste… commença-t-elle avant de détourner le regard.  
\- Quoi ? Dis-moi. »

Faith se détacha de lui pour faire face au chantier qu’elle avait mis dans la pièce. 

« Tu vas trouver ça idiot, le prévint-elle.  
\- Peut-être pas.  
\- Avec tout ça… j’ai vraiment l’impression de prendre mon indépendance. »

Bosco se mit à rire de bon cœur devant cet aveu. Faith avait toujours été une femme indépendante mais, mystérieusement, cet appartement avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Elle y avait grandi sous l’autorité de ses parents avant de le récupérer quand ils avaient déménagé. Et après le divorce avec Fred c’était pareil, il était parti et elle était restée là, comme si elle était liée d’une quelconque façon à ces murs. Alors oui, il avait conscience que c’était une étape importante pour elle de partir d’ici. Cela étant dit, la façon dont elle présentait les choses était amusante, il n’y pouvait rien. Pour le punir Faith lui donna un coup sur l’épaule. 

« Outch… Hey ! protesta-t-il. Pourquoi tu me frappes ?  
\- Ça t’apprendra à te moquer de moi.  
\- Je me moquais pas !  
\- C’est ça… aide-moi plutôt à emmener ces cartons dans le salon, s’il te plait. »

Tous les cartons de la chambre étaient fermés et étiquetés de manière précise. Sur l’un deux il y avait écrit le nom de Bosco, ce qui l’intrigua.

« C’est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en le pointant du doigt.  
\- Ce sont toutes tes affaires, Bos’.  
\- Je pensais pas avoir laissé autant de trucs chez toi.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis pratiquement sûre que j’en ai autant chez toi.  
\- Possible, il me reste encore quelques cartons à faire.  
\- On pourra les finir ce soir, si tu veux. »

Après quoi Faith attrapa un carton et entreprit d’aller le déposer dans le salon avec tous les autres. Ce serait ainsi plus rapide de vider l’appartement le lendemain. Les meubles étaient déjà démontés et reposaient contre les murs.

Toute cette histoire de déménagement avait au moins eu le mérite de garder l’esprit de Faith focalisé sur quelque chose d’autre que son affaire lorsqu’elle n’était pas au boulot. Elle faisait d’ailleurs le maximum pour ne pas s’attarder en dehors des heures de bureau comme elle avait tendance à le faire. Si habituellement ça ne posait pas de problème dans la mesure où Bosco lui-même finissait tard, le mois de juillet était différent puisque ses enfants étaient là. Or il n’était pas question pour elle de passer sa vie au poste quand elle pouvait être à leurs côtés, elle les voyait déjà trop peu dans l’année.

Pourtant ses horaires pour une fois raisonnables ne les empêchèrent pas de résoudre l’affaire. Dans ses moments-là elle se rendait compte que, peut-être, elle n’avait pas besoin de tant en faire à chaque fois et que quelques heures ne feraient pas la différence. Mais ça ne l’empêcherait pas pour autant de recommencer dès lors que ses enfants seraient repartis pour le Texas. C’était plus fort qu’elle, elle ne savait pas lever le pied. Ce n’était pas tant qu’elle avait besoin de faire ses preuves, en tout cas plus maintenant, mais plutôt qu’elle avait la sensation que chaque minute consacrée à autre que le dossier était une minute gaspillée. Et dans le cadre des affaires d’enlèvement c’était d’autant plus vrai que chaque seconde perdue était une chance en moins de retrouver la victime, et surtout de la retrouver en vie. 

Concernant le quadruple homicide, les inspecteurs avaient fini par découvrir que la famille avait de gros problèmes d’argents notamment à cause du père qui accumulaient les dettes comme un enfant accumulerait des tâches sur ses vêtements : à la pelle. Après maintes menaces et opérations d’intimidations face à ses difficultés de paiements, son bookmaker avait décidé de lui régler son compte tout en envoyant un message au reste de sa clientèle. En effet, une autre affaire était ressortie des archives avec un mode opératoire similaire, à la différence près que seul de client avait été tué et non pas toute sa famille. A l’époque le bookmaker en question n’avait pas été inculpé par manque de preuve. Aujourd’hui, avec l’évolution des techniques scientifiques et de recherche, ainsi qu’avec les liens préétablis par l’affaire précédente, leurs chances de réussites s’en trouvaient accrues. Cependant cela ne garantissait nullement l’inculpation du meurtrier - ou du moins du commanditaire, puisque ce genre d’hommes ne faisait jamais le sale boulot eux-mêmes – qui devait probablement avoir beaucoup d’argent et de très bons avocats. 

Mais cela ne dépendait plus d’eux, à présent. Ils avaient fait leur maximum et apporté tous les éléments d’enquête nécessaire à la construction du dossier d’instruction. Ils pourraient éventuellement être appelés à témoigner mais ça ne changerait rien dans les faits. C’était en tout cas ce que se disait Faith pour réussir à ne plus regarder en arrière. Affaire classée, on passe à la suivante. C’était une chose qu’elle avait appris sur le tard. Par le passé l’inspectrice c’était trop souvent impliquée émotionnellement, plus que de raison en tout cas, et s’était retrouvée à avoir du mal à lâcher prise, restant tard au poste à lire et relire les rapports et les témoignages dans l’espoir de voir apparaître un détail qui leur aurait échappé et qui aurait pu tout changer alors que le jugement avait été rendu et que la décision était gravée dans le marbre. Cela avait donné lieu à des altercations entre elle et Miller qui n’avait pas hésité à hausser le ton pour la renvoyer chez elle.

Depuis Faith s’était endurcie et avait acquis une certaine forme de maturité professionnelle, et ses rapports avec Miller s’en étaient améliorés. Ils n’étaient pas amis, loin de là, mais de bons collègues quand même. C’était une chose qu’elle avait remarqué dès les premiers mois : les liens entre les inspecteurs étaient complètement différents de ce qu’elle avait pu expérimenter lorsqu’elle était agent de patrouille. A l’époque, ses frères d’armes étaient aussi pour la plupart ses amis. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en eux. En revanche, au sein de l’unité criminelle les rapports étaient faits d’entente cordiale et d’une rivalité implicite. Si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle aurait mis du temps à s’y faire sans tout le merdier personnel et émotionnel qu’elle avait eu à gérer à l’époque, alors que là ça l’avait au contraire plutôt bien arrangée. 

« Bon, je file, annonça Faith lorsqu’elle fut prête à partir. Soyez sages tous les trois.  
\- A ce soir ! lança Emily en débarrassant sa place.  
\- On a plus trois ans, m’man, répondit Charlie.  
\- Je suis toujours sage, lui fit remarquer Bosco en l’accompagnant à la porte. »

Faith le regarda en levant un sourcil de manière significative qui ne fit qu’élargir le sourire de Bosco. 

« Tu es le pire de tous, Bos’, lui rappela-t-elle.  
\- Avoue que ça te plait, inspecteur ?  
\- Tais-toi donc. »

Elle lui vola un baiser et quitta l’appartement de bonne humeur. Les matins comme ça, avec sa famille au complet, étaient ceux qu’elle préférait.

*

Au matin du grand jour, Faith se réveilla avant Bosco et enfila un pantalon de jogging ainsi qu’un t-shirt avant d’aller préparer du café. Leurs amis allaient bientôt arriver pour les aider. Sully avait proposé d’aller chercher le camion qu’ils avaient réservé pour le déménagement. Elle prépara le déjeuner pour ses enfants et Bosco, puis alla les réveiller un part un. Les enfants avaient prévu leur propre journée en ville, mais Faith ne leur en voulait pas. Ils n’étaient pas venus profiter des vacances pour ça. Cependant ils seraient responsables d’organiser leur chambre eux-mêmes une fois que tout serait répartit dans l’appartement.

Dès qu’ils furent prêts, Faith termina de mettre en carton tout ce qu’ils avaient gardé sous la main par pure nécessité. Emily et Charlie vinrent embrasser leur mère et dirent au revoir à Bosco avant de quitter l’appartement. Faith leur rappela une dernière fois de rentrer directement dans le nouvel appartement, et non ici. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en bougonnant qu’elle n’était pas stupide, mais Faith connaissait ses enfants et savait qu’ils pouvaient parfois être tête en l’air. Et puis la force de l’habitude, c’était un concept très réel. Elle-même en avait fait l’expérience au poste, après sa promotion, quand ses pas l’avait conduite tout droit jusqu’au vestiaire des officiers de patrouille.

Ils se mirent au travail sans attendre dès l’instant où Sasha, Ty et Sully furent arrivés. Contrairement à ce qu’elle s’était imaginée, le déménagement n’eut rien de stressant et bien au contraire. Tout se déroula tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur et les éclats de rire. Evidemment Sully ne manqua pas une occasion de râler, mais c’était dans sa nature. Et puis ça ne serait pas lui du tout s’il ne trouvait pas une bonne raison de râler au moins une fois par heure. Faire passer les gros mobilier dans l’escalier de l’immeuble de Faith – car si le réfrigérateur tenait sans problème dans la cage d’ascenseur ça n’était pas le cas pour le canapé – fut l’opération la plus ardue et il y eut quelques couacs, notamment au moment de négocier les angles avec le canapé porté à bout de bras. Heureusement personne ne se blessa plus que quelques bleus au cours de cette journée. 

Avec le camion et trois voitures, le nombre d’allers-retours fut fortement réduit et ils purent rapidement s’occuper de l’appartement de Bosco. Quand ils eurent fini de tout décharger en fin d’après-midi, Davis fit un aller-retour dans sa voiture et récupéra la bouteille de champagne qu’il stockait dans une glacière depuis le début de la journée. Il fit sauter le bouchon et remplit les cinq verres que Faith réussit à retrouver dans les cartons, puis ils trinquèrent. Elle et Bosco remercièrent leurs amis sans qui toute cette entreprise aurait été nettement plus longue et complexe. 

« On est contents de pouvoir vous aider, les rassura Davis et les deux autres approuvèrent.  
\- Oui, et puis on est contents pour vous deux, renchérit Sasha. Vous méritez d’être heureux. »

Faith et Bosco échangèrent un sourire et trinquèrent une nouvelle fois entre eux. Ils restèrent à discuter un moment puis les trois policiers décidèrent de les laisser s’installer tranquillement avant le retour des enfants. Ils se dirent au revoir et Bosco les raccompagna. Il referma la porte derrière eux puis s’y adossa. Faith le regardait depuis l’autre bout de la pièce, assise à même le sol, adossée à une pile de cartons. 

« On est chez nous, lui dit-elle en souriant.  
\- On est chez nous, confirma Bosco. »

Il leur restait encore beaucoup de travail pour faire de ce chantier un nid douillet, mais ça viendrait. Il n’y avait aucune urgence maintenant qu’ils étaient ensembles. Les enfants n’avaient prévu de rentrer qu’en début de soirée, donc il leur restait encore plusieurs heures pour commencer à déballer et installer le strict nécessaire pour leur première nuit ici. Ils décidèrent de commander à manger et pique-niquèrent à même le sol avant de se mettre au travail. Il leur faudrait également passer faire le ménage dans leurs deux appartements avant de rendre les clés, mais ça pouvait attendre encore un peu. Chaque chose en son temps. C’était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour eux, qui commençait vraiment, et ils voulaient en savourer chaque instant.


End file.
